Worth more than a Bad Reputation-Alternative World
by great2read
Summary: The story rewrites itself as the recognition of the past is reversed. Short explanation of future events from previous stories. Not necessary to have read "Worth more than a Bad Reputation" but it does help. Finally updated. Starting from prelude in chapter 3. Story written as a one-shot in chapter 4.
1. Just a question

Worth more than a Bad Reputation-Alternative World

A/N: So here's the thing—I absolutely love this story, as I assume many others do too. These characters lived for me and went on to continue life. So what happened after high school? I'll tell you. Bella went on to get into a great college in California and dormed with 2 roommates. Volcano wasn't the type to want to go to college and stayed behind still living with his family until he realized he couldn't be happy not seeing Bella every day. He packed up all he could and went to surprise Bella at her dorm.

He stayed with her for a couple of weeks until her roommates complained about the rooms being too small for three mates let alone a fourth. Bella managed to help Volcano find a place of his own temporarily until Volcano saw that he needed a job to pay his way rather than sponging off Bella. He joined the only place he knew he'd be comfortable doing—the police academy, where he could follow in his dad's footsteps.

From there you could guess, he either made it and Bella and he lived a happy life or he met the wrong person and ended up . . .

And here's where the character of Volcano spoke up to me. He asked what if we could go back to the beginning. Back to where they met in high school. Only this time Bella didn't recognize Jacob Black as Volcano, but he recognized her. Would the story still come out the same way?

Let me know if this is something you want me to pursue in writing.


	2. author note

A/N: I would like to extend my apologies to those who are waiting patiently for me to update my story and yet just get a deleted chapter instead. I just didn't like the way the characters were portrayed in this version. In my head the people's behavior veered so off track it wasn't them anymore. I know this chapter seemed the same as the original, but I just don't think Volcano would be.

Sorry again. I am writing the story and hopefully will be able to update it soon.

As always,  
it is  
great2read


	3. Prelude

**A/N: You guys are amazing. I'm so glad you all want to hear more about Bella and Volcano. So here's an almost repeat of** _ **Worth More than a Bad Reputation's**_ **author note:**

 _This fanfic is based on a first kiss essay written by Cecil Castellucci called Bad Reputation for an anthology called Kiss (Then Tell): A Collection of True, Lip-Locked Moments edited by Cylin Busby. My story takes place several years later, with Bella and Jacob replacing Cecil and David._

Now that we got that out of the way—Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

 **Prelude**

When Bella and Jacob were twelve they were in school together, but never spoke. Jacob came over to her house out of the blue and asked her to come out to play. He gave her her first kiss that day by a huge rock and every day since he came over to kiss her again. They still never spoke at school. When he turned thirteen, he had a big party with school friends and family and she was invited. He didn't acknowledge her existence, but when she went to the bathroom he followed her and they snuck off to make out again. Later that week there was a dance at a teen center and he danced with her in front of everyone. When they snuck off outside, her friends caught her kissing him. He took off and she had to deal with her friends accusing her of bad behavior. They claimed she could get a bad reputation from what she was doing and they would want no part of her friendship. Upon their threat, the next time Jacob came over after school, Bella pretended to not be home. He never came back and Bella's regretted it ever since.

 **A/N: Want some more? Click on for the next chapter.**


	4. Worth More Than a Bad Reputation (Alt)

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long. I wanted it to be perfect, but of course nothing ever is. I hit some blockages, but I managed to press through them with help from younger members of my family. We all love these characters and we love you.**

Now that we got that out of the way—Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

 _ **Worth More than a Bad Reputation-Alternative World**_

"Everyone, take your seat," my chemistry teacher commanded while I and the other students entered the room. It was already October of my junior year. I chose a seat relatively to the side so not to draw too much attention to myself. Ever since my family moved to this nice neighborhood area, I felt like the new kid. It's been years, but I never let myself get too close to anyone personally. My dad was the head chemist in this pharmaceutical company and he came up with this cheaper formula for a medication, making it also more effective. It was good for the people and good for the company, so he got promoted to a vice president. It came with a nice raise, a nice new house in this beautiful neighborhood, and a membership to the local country club. Everything was new since I finished 7th grade. I had to switch schools and then had to switch again because I graduated and needed to go to high school. So here I am in 11th grade dressed like I belong, but never feeling like I did. _What would've been the point in making friends?_

 _Don't get me wrong._ I had acquaintances, people I talked to, but I didn't let anyone really get too close, so they couldn't rule over me. Before my dad's "Great Discovery" I had three really close friends and one _secret_ boyfriend. We used to walk over to this wide street divider that had trees and a very large boulder. He kissed me there every day after school. When there was a dance at the teen center, he asked me to dance, but that was when everything got messed up. He and I stepped outside for some fresh air and we went behind a tree to make-out, but my friends caught me. We were thirteen at the time so the girls freaked out and told me I could get pregnant kissing a boy like that. I would get a reputation and they would get one by association. I'm not stupid, two parents in the field of science, I knew I couldn't get pregnant, but I did a stupid thing anyway and abandoned my secret rendezvous with my guy. He and I never spoke or kissed again (to my dismay) because I didn't want to lose my friends. The "Great Discovery" made me lose them anyway. My social life now was mediocre at best because I didn't want to have a reoccurrence of the past. I kept people at a distance though I did have the occasional boyfriend.

"Bella, can I take this seat?" Eric asked as he sat down on the seat with the desk beside mine.

"Whatever," I responded without looking up at him. I tried not to peer at him too often for fear of nausea. He had an unfortunate skin condition which rather disgusted me. There was a cream the company my dad worked for made. It would theoretically clear that up, but it wasn't my place to say anything.

I shifted over slightly and my pen rolled right off the desk. I removed myself from my seat to retrieve it, when another boy walked into the class. I didn't pay much attention to his introduction, only that he was a real "new kid" _._ I glanced up for a split-second as I returned to my seat and busied myself with the textbook and my writing material. He asked to sit in his own way and Mr. Banner asked him about his preparedness for class.

"No books I see. This is going to be a long semester."

I looked over at the boy's direction just as my teacher asked who would like to share their book with him. He had his head down and turned away. I kind of felt bad so I volunteered.

"He could borrow mine."

"Very well." Mr. Banner began writing the first part of his lesson onto the blackboard. I got up and handed the book to the student.

"Here you go." He lifted his face and we made eye contact for a brief moment. I tried to smile, but I faltered by the look of bewilderment on his face. I guessed no one had been nice to him before.

I sat back down as Eric was shifting his desk over to share with me, but the new boy followed me and spoke over at my book partner. "Move."

"Excuse me?" Eric responded.

"Move."

"Is there a problem?" the teacher piped up.

I gazed up at the new kid. His dark hair was held back in a pony and he held a nice leather jacket.

"No problem," he responded. "He's just in my seat."

When he said it, he looked down at Eric and I caught another glimpse of his deep brown eyes. They were so familiar. My acne covered companion grabbed his stuff and went over to the empty seat by the door while this kid sat down.

"You could use the book," I whispered. "I just write notes anyway."

"Volcano."

"Sorry?" I questioned.

"That's what I go by." He blinked lazily as he opened the book.

I turned it to the correct page. "Bella."

"Yeah," he minutely smiled.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," he dismissed, but that smirk never left his face.

The chemistry lesson began and I tried to ignore him, but it was difficult. I could feel him staring.

"Stop it," I angrily whispered and looked at him. He looked down before I met his face.

As the hour passed, I knew he sporadically lifted his eyes to glance at me. I was particularly done up today with my dark auburn hair layered in wavy portions so I understood the attention, but it was unnerving me. As soon as the bell rang, I packed up my notebook, grabbed my jacket and headed out the door.

-o-

I spent my next two classes just trying to shake that creepy feeling off me. When I headed to the cafeteria, I was myself again. I was more than happy to see my usual table empty. After I had a short meeting with the lunch crew, I hastily carried what appeared to be a meat loaf to the table, and sat down. After a few moments, Jessica and Jane came in and sat down too. We eat lunch together most days.

"Hey Bella."

Jessica Stanley was the first girl to speak to me in high school. She had brown curly hair and blue eyes. She was always the attention getter which was fine with me. Jane Reece was the new student last year. She was a little on the heavy side and a bit reserved then. We met when she and I shared a few classes including drama. One day the drama teacher, Ms. Goff assigned a play for the class to perform right after spring break. During one of the small auditions, I headed backstage to wait out the auditioning process and heard Jane mumbling something facing the mirror. She became quiet when I got close. I gave her a suspicious once over taking in her appearance.

She looked at me for a moment and spoke up. "I wasn't talking to myself or anything."

"I'm sure you weren't."

"I was just saying some lines from a movie to get the right feelings for Emma Jean's part."

"I'm sure it will help."

"I know I won't get it though. I'm not the right body type," she stated.

"You could lose the weight if you tried," I encouraged. "Emma Jean is supposed to be pretty and you would be if you did your makeup right." I took out a mini package of makeup wipes I carried in my purse when I smudge. "Let me show you." I began to roll a square around the tip of a pen and thinned out her gunky eyeliner over her lid. Then I cleaned off the black shadow from below her lower lids. I instructed her to completely remove her blush and chose a more rosy tone that complemented her skin tone from the stuff backstage. The look was finished with a swipe of my subtle red-toned chapstick (I told her she could keep it). Her face looked so much better without the heavy makeup.

"Thank you," she said.

"Not a problem. Good luck." I left her back there and I heard her begin to mumble the lines. She only got a few out before Ms. Goff called her up. I discovered later she got the part. I just got picked to be one of the stage hands.

She started coming over to my house after school uninvited, to get more makeup tips and hair styles. After two weeks of it, I went straight to the mall after school. It looked like she caught on to a right style alone and stuck with it. Another thing was her waist line began to shrink more and more. Her personality changed as well. She looked so good; she was starting to get more attention from the male student body. It turned out she was a better actress than she let on. She played shy and subdued, because she was on probation with her parents from being too popular at her last school. The decreasing of her weight was the shedding of pregnancy pounds. She had delivered over the summer. By spring break she was back to her original pre-pregnancy size. She was asked out a lot, but after dating Aro (a senior) for a month, she began turning everyone down. She never said why. She was phenomenal in the play by the way.

A couple of tables over, I saw the blonde hair of Rosalie Hale. I knew her from the Country Club. She wasn't half-bad as a person. If I hadn't been preoccupied with some guy over the summer, I might have spent more time with her. She waved and smiled slightly to me then shifted her violet eyes to her two friends as they sat down with her. She flipped her locks over her shoulder and spoke to her companions. I turned my attention back to Jessica.

"So Jane, I heard there's a new biker boy in school," she uttered. "He probably knows nothing about your dating record yet." Jane's eyes dropped to the table as Jessica mocked. "At least he's fresh meat."

"I think I met him," I revealed. "There's a guy like that in my second period chemistry class. He's kind of creepy if you ask me."

"Well I didn't ask you ... Is he cute?"

"You're asking now?" She shrugged. "I don't know because he _creeped me out._ " I gave an involuntary shiver as the chills ran through my body. "He's kind of tough-looking with long hair."

"Sounds like that might be him," she replied. "I heard this is his third new school. He got expelled from the last one, because he beat up the teacher."

"Oh, shit!" I swore.

"What?"

"I left my textbook with him. Crap! And there's homework. I've got to go spot him before lunch is over. Can either of you watch my stuff?"

"I'm coming," Jessica countered.

"I'll watch it," Jane claimed, "but only until lunch is over. I'm not lugging your things around."

Jessica and I wandered through the cafeteria trying to find him with no success. I pushed through the exit doors to check if he might be outside. Sometimes the less appealing crowd sat out there like "The Three Stooges." They were the scariest kids in our school. Since neither of us knew their names, Rosalie and I nicknamed them during one of our summer conversations. The one that was hugely muscular with curly hair we called "Curly." The extremely tall one was "Larry." And the one called "Moe," had the ugliest face I've ever seen. It was scarred from one too many punches.

The new guy was sitting by the front steps clad in his leather jacket and dark denims. I was about to call out when I noticed him pull out a Swiss Army blade and start slicing at my book cover.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I grabbed the handle pulling it out of his hand. In retrospect, I realized I could have cut myself. "That's my book!"

"I was wondering when you would remember."

"Can I have it back now?" I asked.

"What will you give me?"

"Your knife." I held it out for him.

"That's not mine," he said a little too loudly.

My brows furrowed contorting my face. "Excuse me?"

"Miss Swan," an authoritative voice spoke from behind me. "I hope that isn't a weapon you hold in your hand."

My jaw dropped as I turned around to face Ms. Brown. Jessica was nowhere to be seen.

The teacher took the item from me. "Principal's office now. Both of you!"

"What did I do?" the troublemaker uttered.

-o-

Once at the principal's office, we were seated down and told to wait. Principal Greene came in holding two files and set them down on the desk. He opened each one, glancing as he took his seat.

He began to speak directing his issue to the newbie. "I have here both you and her files. I find it rather disappointing on your first day here you would do such a tragic demeanor. And you Miss Swan ..." I was going to say something, but the new kid grabbed my hand. "Nothing in your records gives any indication—"

His hand squeezed tight then let go as he stood and interrupted the principal. "Sir, we've been framed."

"Excuse me?"

"Miss Swan over here just picked up the offensive object from the ground. We were going to bring it right here when that teacher saw her with it. The teacher just assumed the worst and sent us here."

My jaw dropped for the second time today.

"Is that true, Miss Swan?" Principal Greene asked.

I nodded my head, incapable of saying a word.

"See? Now if you would be so kind as to allow us to return to our classes. I'm sure neither of us would like to be late." He looked at me and mumbled, "Come on."

I got up to follow him out.

"Hold it!" Principal Greene commented. We turned to face him. "I'm sure there will be no more possible misunderstandings like this in the future?" We both nodded. "Good, because I'll be watching."

"Thank you, Principal Greene." I finally found my voice.

"Dismissed." The guy and I left quickly.

"Wow," I said as soon as we were far enough down the hall. "That was incredible."

"Yeah, well I didn't want you to ruin your perfect record."

"I'm not perfect," I denied. "Speaking of records, you have a fairly large one for your first day here."

"I like to make my impact on society."

"Okay, well I've got to get to class. See you around, Newbie." I started down the corridor.

"Hey!" he yelled to stop me. "I told you, the name's Volcano."

"Got it," I said distractedly.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to—"

"Look Volcano," I interrupted while checking my watch, "we actually are going to be late for class. We could talk after school." I quickly sped off before he responded knowing I still had to retrieve my things from the cafeteria.

-o-

I had a free last period and so was dismissed early from school only to be delayed from my freedom due to my transportation. I was rifling through my purse trying to locate my key. I stood idly by the car in the parking lot, swearing to myself, contemplating when I saw it last. I pulled out my phone and texted my situation to my dad. He texted back someone will be sent with the spare set.

I set my things down on the hood of my vehicle and scanned through my phone for some form of entertainment. My thoughts pulled me away back to the principal's office. Volcano was so smooth and the way he took my hand ... It sent shivers up my spine.

Bad Boy types weren't really my thing, too much drama. I liked to keep low key. My seventh grade boyfriend was a bad boy and _I remembered where that got me_. Still I had told Volcano we could talk after school and since I was stuck, I figured I should wait. I turned on the camera setting on my phone and glanced at my face. I seemed flushed and could use a touch-up.

"Hey there. Recording history of being locked out of your car?"

I was startled and turned to the unfamiliar voice to get a surprise. It was Marcus, this very attractive senior. He was tall with thick black hair and a slight accent. He didn't usually speak to underclassmen. I was in awe.

"No, I was just..." I couldn't finish my statement, because I noticed Volcano just exited the school and he wasn't alone. Jane was walking with him. "Shit." Her hands were occasionally touching his arm, back, and chest as she spoke to him. He sat on a motorcycle, a Harley I think, and she smiled as he spoke back. Then she moved in and pecked his cheek. His dark face reddened slightly and his eyes moved away from her and caught sight of me. I quickly turned my head back to Marcus.

"That's okay," he chuckled. "I won't tell anyone you were posing." He completely missed my distraction.

"Well as long as we keep it to ourselves," I uttered half-heartedly.

"So you need help?"

"Actually, I was waiting for—"

"Bella!" Jessica waved, running toward us.

"Oh, there are more of you?"

"More of me?" I questioned.

"Lovely ladies."

My face warmed a little. "Thanks," I answered shyly.

"Hi Bella," Jessica said, approaching my car. She stared at Marcus. "I was under the impression dear Bella here was in need of her car keys, but if she's busy ..." She dangled them from her fingers.

"No, no Jess." I took hold of them before she went off. "Where'd you find them?"

"I lifted them from your bag when you got sent to the principal."

"What! Why'd you do that?"

"I need a ride home and I knew Mr. Jefferson was out today."

"You could've asked."

"What's the big deal?"

I unlocked the door with the remote and we both got in. My face heated with my anger. She didn't care that she locked me out of my own car for almost an hour. She whispered, "He's cute," as she slammed her door. He came around to the driver side just as I shut mine and knocked on the window. I powered up the car to roll it down.

"Hey I don't usually do this, but there is this party happening at Alec's house this weekend and I was wondering if you girls wanted to come." He stuck in his hand with a white card through the opening.

Jessica called out taking the card, "We'll think about it."

I frowned at him just as I heard a loud engine rev up. Volcano zoomed by just behind Marcus, forcing him to take safety by slamming his torso against the car.

"Watch it!" he yelled after Volcano. Several other bikes zoomed by dangerously close, going in the same direction.

-o-

After dropping Jess off at home, I thought about how she abandoned me during lunch, manipulated a ride home and her flirtation with Marcus and I decided I'm so over her. It was not the first time she had done something to benefit herself above all others. If she wanted Marcus, she could have him. As for my other lunch mate, she didn't know my intentions for Volcano, so I wasn't really upset, but I wasn't planning on sitting with those girls again.

I sat at my bedroom desk, shut my phone, and put on Netflix. I was bingeing on the third season of this 90s sitcom when I heard my mom call my name. "You have a visitor!"

"Coming!" I paused the screen, then gave it a second thought and turned my computer off. I got up and gave myself a look at my reflection. _Ew!_ My ponytail had loosened and so my sleekness had frizzed. I pulled it out slowly so not to pull out my follicles and raked a comb through my tresses. Now that I was presentable I headed downstairs.

"Marcus?" He had been sitting leisurely on the couch beside my dad. _Oh oh!_

"Hello, I thought I'd stop by. You didn't look too happy after school."

"Isn't that sweet of him?" My mother gushed. He really was a looker, if he had a married woman fawning over him.

"Yes well. I don't like getting robbed of my keys just so someone could get a ride home," I answered.

"Jessica, right. Nice friend you have there."

My father's face contorted. "Is that what happened today? You can't let people treat you—"

"It's fine, Dad," I interrupted. "I'm going to handle it tomorrow. And BTW Jess is not my friend. I just talk to her sometimes."

"Good to know," Marcus smiled.

"Marcus, perhaps you would like to stay for dinner?" my mom asked.

He smiled at me. "Sure."

-o-

During school hours, I thought again about Jessica's behavior. Volcano sat beside me in chemistry class trying to engage my attention, but I wasn't in a speaking mood. Class was dismissed without me saying a word.

Once lunch came about, I headed toward the Lunch Ladies, quickly acquired my meal and sat down beside the Asian girl at the table I knew belonged to Rosalie. The girl and her big eared companion stopped their conversation and stared at me.

"Please, let me sit here," I begged. "I cannot sit over there with Jess and Jane anymore. It's just for today and then I'll find somewhere else for tomorrow."

Rosalie sat down next to "Big Ears."

"Bella... Hi."

"She just planted herself here, Rose. We don't know why."

"It's okay," she condoned. "Bella, you okay?"

"Yes... No. Yes. I just needed a change of venue. My food companion over there," my chin pointed to Jessica, "is a bit toxic. I just prefer a higher class of people." I figured if I complimented them they'll let me stay.

The girls smiled as they looked at each other. "I'm Angela and this is Asia," she pointed at the oriental girl.

"Seriously? Your name is Asia?"

"I know. My parents wanted me to remember my roots. It could have been worse; they could have named me 'China'." She looked pleased and smiled at her joke. Her blouse looked fitted and her straight, light brown hair reached down her back.

"So what did Jessica do?" Angela fished for information.

"It was more of a series of things. The latest, stealing my car keys so I would have to wait almost an hour in a panic so she could have a ride home."

"Ouch," Rosalie commented. "You know what you need? A facial."

My hand went up to my cheek and I pinked. I thought I took very good care of my skin. She pulled my hand down. "Not a real one, a therapeutic one. We always get together after school when one of us needs an emotional outlet and just do this beautification ritual."

"It really works like magic," Asia added.

I smiled at them, but this sounded like something "friends" did. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"You don't know what you're missing," Rose suggested.

Jessica started glancing around the room and spotted me. She got up and walked over. "What gives Bella? First Jane abandons me for her new boyfriend and now you for this gaggle of geese."

"Hey!" The girls jumped up at the insult.

"Bella doesn't need some thieving mop of hair clouding up her universe," Rosalie stated towering over Jess. Rose's 5'9 stature dwarfed Jessica's 5'1 and she stared at me.

"I don't think we should hang out anymore," I explained. "You took my keys leaving me locked out of my _own_ car. You're selfish and you're not a nice person."

"Fine. Don't come crying to me when these skunks dump your ugly ass!"

I was left speechless. I never thought Jessica knew such vulgar words, let alone used them to hit below the belt.

I knew I wasn't ugly, not even close, but her words still hurt. "You know what Rosalie; I think I'll take you up on that facial offer."

"Great!"

-o-

As I headed home I felt especially beautified. Rosalie and her friends in honor of me turned my "facial" treatment into a spa treatment. We did each other's fingers and toenails, slathered our hair in leave-in deep conditioners and covered our faces in specially made organic masks. We four all lay down awkwardly over towels on the floor of Rosalie's immense bathroom and steamed it up to create a sauna. As the time passed in the fog, I listened in on their carefree conversations about homework, classes, shopping, and fashion. The girls tried to include my thoughts whenever they saw an opportunity, but I just felt content on staying quiet.

I hadn't had an all-girls outing like that for a long time and I realized I missed it. Tears streamed down my face as I opened my front door. Trying not to run my freshly applied eye make-up, I dabbed at the inner corners.

"You okay?" my mother asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"Yes. It's just allergies," I responded.

She paused as she took in my appearance. "Well you look too done up for a regular school day. Where have you been?"

"I was over Rosalie Hale's house. You remember her from July? We were fooling around with some make-up."

"Was she the tall blond that looked like she never ate a Calorie over her daily allowance?"

"Yes Mom," I sighed. "Dad home yet? I'm starving." The idea of Calorie intake made my tummy rumble.

"He's on the couch talking to Marcus."

I dropped my bookbag on the ground in shock.

"Honey, don't leave your stuff on the floor. Take it to your room. What's wrong with you?"

"Did you say Marcus is here?"

"Yes. Poor kid's been waiting for you since four o'clock. Nice boy."

I grabbed my things and darted upstairs to be sure I was presentable.

Once I was sure not a hair was out of place, I headed down to the living room where Marcus and my dad were speaking about some sports team's scores for a particular year versus another.

"Hello Dad. Marcus," I said with a smile, "what are you doing here?"

"I thought we could make plans for tonight, but you seemed to have made plans of your own."

"No," my dad interrupted. "My girl doesn't go out on school nights."

"By choice," I added.

"It's no bother," he grinned. "Your mom invited me to dinner again. It smells delicious."

I took an inconspicuous sniff. It _did_ smell really good.

"Excuse me; I think I'll go see if my mother needs my help." Two days in a row he came for dinner. I was beginning to think maybe there wasn't anything between Jessica and him after all.

-o-

I pulled into the school parking lot a little too close to another car and carefully opened my door. Pulling out my book bag, I caught a glimpse of Volcano leaning against his bike staring up at me. Trying to not feel that creepy tingling, I forced a smile at him. He slipped on his sunglasses and gave me a white grin of his own. I headed toward him with confidence.

"You know it's not polite to stare at people."

"That's why I brought these," he gestured to his sun specs. "You are looking especially glamorous today. Planning on wooing me?"

My cheeks tinged pink at the thought. "You think I'm interested?"

"Baby, I know you are." I giggled and walked off feeling his eyes never leaving me.

I walked the length of the lot and Marcus stepped out of the car in front of me. "Hey Bella, hold on I'll walk in with you."

-o-

All through my homeroom trigonometry I thought about Marcus and Jessica. It didn't seem like he liked her at all. Appearance-wise I was her superior, at least today, but a person never knows. She certainly liked him. I knew by the way her voice purred as she spoke to him the other day.

I headed off for my chemistry class and noticed the stooges in the hall laughing off as they abandoned another victim in their wake. _Marcus!_ He was fixing his shoe and adjusting his slacks. I ran over.

"What happened?"

"They _flat-tired_ me and when I bent down to fix my shoe they gave me a _wedgie_."

"You're kidding?"

"I know! I'm a senior. They should pick on someone their own size. I got to go. Sorry."

He went over to the boy's room with his underwear exposed over the lip of his pants and I chuckled. It was a little funny. The bullies of the school should be cornering a small freshman; instead they targeted a popular senior. It was odd, but they did outnumber him.

I pondered this as chemistry class had us budding up. Volcano came over. "Ready for the lab?"

"Hmm? Oh, definitely."

"Great, because I have no clue." I opened my book and began explaining what Mr. Banner just explained for 15 minutes, but in easier terms. "You really understand this stuff," he declared.

"It's easy as pie."

He leaned closer and whispered, "I'm having a really hard time with this. How about after school you give me a couple of lessons?"

I could smell his deodorant. "Are you wearing Brut?" I smiled.

His expression changed and his tone became flirtatious. "You like?"

I nodded. "Meet me by the field when classes are over."

-o-

I walked into the lunchroom and spotted Jessica and Jane already at their table. I stared at them and wondered what I should do next, when Angela came up behind me and caught my line of vision.

"Don't worry about them. Come sit with us." She tugged at my arm and pulled me toward her table.

"Wait, I need to get my lunch first," I contested.

"The lunch here is vile. I can't believe you still eat it. We bring our own. We could share. I doubt any of us would mind."

 _Share?_ "That would be really kind of you, but it really isn't necessary—"

"Please!" She flipped out her caramel colored hair. "We're all friends. Friends don't let friends try to digest the un-digestible. Believe me. Your stomach will thank you."

I couldn't believe she called me her friend. She didn't know anything about me, but it felt the nice. "Okay."

-o-

I headed off to PE early not wanting to be exiting the cafeteria at the same time as Jessica and Jane, except they had other plans. I kept my eyes forward so I hadn't noticed that Jane and Jessica decided to come up behind me. Jane hurried right by me quickly and when I paused in confusion, Jessica shouldered me hard. I actually spun around.

"Ugh, Jessica! What is your issue?"

"Issue? I don't have an issue," she giggled and walked off.

I continued out through the exit to make it to the gym the long way and I caught Volcano out there talking with Jane. She had brought him some kind of pastry. He was chewing slowly and smiling. I lingered to watch for a bit, then continued my journey to the athletic area of the school.

I changed quickly and sat on the benches in the changing room.

"Hey, I'm Alice," a small pixie-like girl with boy-cut black hair said as she walked in. "People don't usually come this early. I'm usually here alone. I like to get a few baskets in before class. I see you in gym, but you never talk."

"I usually don't have anything to say."

She chuckled. "That's funny. I've been keeping track of the rotation and it looks like you and I are on the short list to get some play today. You like basketball?"

She looked at me expecting an answer. I shook my head. "I'm not really comfortable in sports."

"I am, but no one really believes that because of my size. Every time I play Red is playing too. She's excellent. Everyone just passes to her. Whoever side she is playing on is guaranteed to win."

"Who is _Red_?"

Her expression dropped. "Oh come on, _Red_? You don't know _RED_? Tall girl, athletic, with fire-red hair, gets every basket in. You never noticed her?"

I just shrugged. "I don't watch the games. I've managed to direct my attention elsewhere."

Her brows furrowed as she paused in thought and then she smiled. "Well you can't avoid it today. Come on," she waved, "you could spot me the ball."

We headed out to the big gymnasium. I lifted my head up to glance at the yellow overhead lamps. There were ropes attached to the ceiling on the sidelines.

"Wow! That's high. Do you think this year we'll be asked to climb it?"

"Who knows? Maybe in a few months." She sprinted for the balls on the other side of the room and then bounced it repeatedly while positioning herself in front of the basket. She looked up, and swiftly tossed the ball directly into the netted hoop. It didn't even touch the clear back wall behind it. I ran quickly to the ball as it rolled in my direction. I tossed the ball to her and positioned myself to repeat the gesture. We did this action null of conversation until the rest of our class appeared as well as Coach Clapp.

Alice was right, we were chosen to play today and I discovered who Red was. She amazingly flew across the court, bouncing the ball and dodging the opposing players. Every throw went into the basket, like magic. I really needed to pay closer attention in class. She was fascinating.

-o-

At the end of the day I headed to the field to tutor Volcano. He was already there on his motorcycle racing the three stooges. I gave a small grin at how cool he looked flying across the field with the other bikes eating his dust. He pulled off to the side when he noticed me.

"Hey!" he called as he removed his helmet and sunglasses.

"Well, I'm here," I responded.

The stooge I called "Moe" hollered as the others zoomed away, "Hey Man! Catch you later."

Volcano distractedly waved them off as he focused on me. "You came."

"You said you need help."

He licked his lower lip and my breath caught. "Yeah, but I figured you'd forget and go somewhere with that guy from this morning, what's-his-name."

My eyes dropped. "Marcus." I lifted my eyes. "Could we just focus on your chem problem?''

"Sure."

We began reading my notes to summarize the lesson taught today. Some information he was weak on so I referred back to the beginning of the year's notes to catch him up. We went through each topic carefully and he managed to catch on fairly quickly. After 45 minutes we began making a dent in the homework questions. The whole time I was noticing cute little things like the way his lips curled over a bleach white smile, the creases on his face as he made an expression of confusion, or when he lost his place while reading. I had to shake my head occasionally to refocus my thoughts. Just as we were finishing up with the last homework problem he asked me a question.

"So you like him?"

"Excuse me?"

"That guy, aah ... Marcus."

"Oh! I'm not sure. He seems nice enough."

"I don't like him," he stated. I laughed. "What? He's kind of sketchy."

"I'm sure," I remarked still in my lighted spirit. "And I presume your friends don't either? They attacked him today."

"Really?" he feigned surprise badly, "I had no idea."

"Anyway..." I glanced at my timekeeper, "It's getting late. Are you all caught up?''

"You think we could make this a regular thing?"

"Why? You didn't seem all that confused."

"But I could get confused. I think it would be better if I reviewed. Don't you think?"

I looked at him lick his lower lip again as he asked his query. "Hmm, what?"

He grinned as his brows relaxed. "Tomorrow we'll meet in the cafeteria. I think it's supposed to rain." He gathered his things as I stuffed mine in my backpack.

I was having a bit of difficulty in my haste, because I noticed the sky seemed a bit too dark for this hour and might start pouring right now, so I realized too late Volcano's face was close to mine. He tilted it and pecked my cheek. I felt the warmth of his touch spread through my face and my hand cupped my face lightly.

"See ya." Then he was off.

A smile grew on my face, probably brightening the redness already there.

-o-

I called home to tell them I wasn't going to make it for dinner and was headed for the mall. I just needed to clear my head. There was an unexpected feeling brewing and I didn't know how to deal with it. My mom worried and didn't want me to be alone.

"Don't fret. I'll call one of my classmates to meet me there."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes Mom," I assured.

I had no intention of calling anyone. I knew I liked Marcus. He was cute and cool with my parents, very, very likeable, but then there was Volcano. There was something about him that made me feel — not myself.

I walked idly around, not really aware of the direction I was taking. I came upon the main food court and sat next to the fountain looking down at the endless amount of coins tossed in there. The strange feeling in the pit of my stomach throbbed, but I knew I had to brush it off. Volcano knew I was interested in Marcus and he was drawn in by Jane. He was messing with my head and it had to stop.

My tummy rumbled, adding to the upset, and I treated myself to a large salad. I was about to dig in, when I heard my name.

"Hey Bella!"

I turned toward the voice and saw Jane sitting alone with her pizza and smoothie. "Hi," I said as I glanced around for Jessica.

"She's not here. She is on a mission. New guy."

I nodded and sat down. "So how have you been?"

"Okay. Why have you been avoiding me?" she asked quickly. "I know you are mad at Jess for taking your keys." I gave her a surprised expression. "She told me, but I didn't do anything."

"I know and it really isn't your fault, but you and Jess are close, so I figured you'd side with her. I mean I know we are friend _-ly_ , but I'm not sure if are we really _friends_."

"What does that even mean?" she pondered.

I realized I was confusing her. "Well for example, you know Volcano?" She nodded. "I met him first, but you—"

"So," she interrupted.

"It's just an example."

"Wait a minute! You think just because you saw him first, you have some right to him?" She was getting angry fast, her voice was stern and her posture rigid.

"No, you don't understand."

"So I'm a man thief AND I'm stupid?"

I stopped my words, my thoughts dead in my mouth. "I never said..."

"You know, you're right. We're just friendly, but I can _fix_ that!" She picked up her smoothie and dumped it into my lap.

"Oh!" I exclaimed as I stood up to remove the coldness from my legs. "Are you crazy? You just ruined my skirt! That stuff's frozen." I was brushing it to the ground with napkins. "You could give me frostbite."

"Good!" she yelled.

The security guards ran over just as I was about to retaliate. "Ladies, we are requiring you both to leave the premises. Kyle, you take the one with the bathroom accident to the north exit. I'll take this one to the South."

"She poured her smoothie on me. I didn't have an accident!"

"Whatever. Just go!" One guard pulled my arm.

"Don't touch me!" I pulled away and grabbed some more napkins.

He huffed a breath. "Come on!"

I got home late, too embarrassed to let my parents see me in so much distress. I changed my clothes and climbed into bed. I had to get her back for what she did. She got me escorted out of the mall — _my favorite place!_

-o-

The next morning I hatched a plan. I searched through my closet for any biker-wear I could find. There wasn't much just a leather jacket. I struggled to get into my tight blue jeans and a black top. I was going to use Volcano's flirtatious behavior against Jane. I ate breakfast quickly, packed my lunch, and drove off. During first period, I sat in the back, too anxious about meeting Volcano. I looked over to my right and saw a tall redhead.

"Aren't you _Red_? You're in my PE," I was whispered.

"Shh! I'm trying to learn math." She looked down and wrote something in her notes.

"I think ..."

"Shh!"

I contorted my face. _Fine!_ I looked up toward Mr. Varner and started taking my own notes.

-o-

Finally chemistry class began, but my plan was delayed since we were randomly partnered up and assigned a place at the lab tables. I was distracted, focused on trying to catch Volcano's eye. We were separated by the span of the room. My partner, Makenna, had to correct a few dosage errors before combining the chemicals.

"Hey what's wrong with you? Do you want this place to explode?" she asked pulling the graduated cylinder with hydrochloric acid away from my shifting lab notebook.

"No, of course not. I just have something on my mind." I snuck another glance in Volcano's direction.

"Well whatever it is, please leave it for later. I don't want to fail this lab." She returned to her book and wrote down the new volume of the solution. I turned toward my distracter again then put my head on the counter briefly. I sighed once before lifting my head. I was just going to put revenge on hold.

The rest of the lab progressed without any more secret glimpses and I redeemed myself. My partner and I were the first to finish our experiment and received acclamation from the teacher.

"Hey," a whisper came from behind me. I froze when I realized just how close the person was. "Great job."

I turned to see Volcano smirking at me as I stepped away from Eric. "Thanks. I just followed the instructions."

"Yeah, but you seem to make things look so easy." My eyes grazed over his face following the lines from one blemish to the next. He smiled and was about to say something when ...

"Can I borrow your notes?" a soothing voice requested just previous to another face coming into my line of vision.

"Um ... oh, Volcano. Yes, just make sure you return it."

"Not a problem since I'll see you later today." He turned around to face Eric. "Is there something you need?" His voice was authoritative and Eric frowned, shook his head and went back to his lab table.

"Thanks," I mumbled, trying to pull myself together. My body was still cringing from the unexpected male's closeness. I picked up my lab notebook to hand it to him.

He turned around and took the book, touching my ungloved hand in the process. He prolonged the contact and uttered, "Catch you later," just before letting go.

My heart accelerated. My scheme was going to blow up in my face, if I ended up liking the biker boy. I took a few cleansing breaths and started cleaning my lab area. My partner returned to our table with the lab work sheet graded. We both got an A.

-o-

I was glad to see Marcus between third and fourth periods. It gave me a chance to reboot my emotions. _He's the one I'm supposed to like._ Marcus ran his fingers through his hair before nodding toward me. "What's up?"

I smiled. "I aced my lab today and we started Shakespeare in English."

He squinted in confusion. "That's a good thing?"

"A very good thing," I assured. "I love Shakespeare."

"Well I'm ecstatic for you. Hey, what happened to you yesterday?"

"What do you mean?"

"I dropped by. Your parents said you were out."

"I was at the mall. I didn't feel like heading home."

"You could have called. I would have joined you."

"Maybe next time," I grinned. He lifted his hand about to touch my face, when something caught his eye from behind me. His face turned white and all matters of expression fell. I turned around.

His feet propelled him backwards. "I got to go Bella," he uttered as the three stooges headed in our direction with Volcano bringing up the rear. Volcano whispered something in the bulking one's ear. He smiled and I could see the stooge had deep dimples to go with his curly hair. _Ha! He's Curly!_ "Curly" slammed his fist into his palm and took off after Marcus.

"Hey!" I yelled after him. The rest of them chortled. I went over to Volcano. "What are you going to do to him?"

"I'm not going to do anything," his mouth turned into a sneer, "but it's hysterical watching him run." His smile dropped as he saw my concern. "Why does it matter to you?"

I stared at Volcano's dark eyes. They were bothering Marcus because of me. "Stop picking on him," I said in a stern voice. I turned and headed for my next class.

-o-

I sat alone at a lunch table not far from the exit. I ate my home lunch like Rosalie and the girls suggested. I did feel more comfortable with my meal as I glanced at the other cafeteria patrons trying to ingest some kind of brown substance that still bubbled in their plates. A moment later, Volcano entered and sat opposite me.

Picking up a noodle from my pasta he growled, "What gives?"

"Excuse me?" I responded in an offensive tone as he swallowed.

He stuck his fingers once again into my plate. "You think you could command me like that in front of my friends?" he sounded angry. "You made them laugh at me." He liked at his fingers and I passed him a napkin.

"Aww, is widdle Volcano afwaid to stand up to his fwends?" I mocked in a toddler voice.

"Stop it!" he yelled as he slammed the table. My heart jolted; now I was the one afraid. "Don't mock me. I hate that." He took my pudding cup and began spooning it into his mouth.

"Sorry." I eyed him for a moment while he ate. "You could ask."

"What? For this?" he gestured to the cup. "You don't need it."

I gasped. "Did you just call me fat?"

"Hurts, doesn't it?" he answered.

I smiled. I knew I wasn't overweight. He was trying to be smart. "Fine, point made."

"So where are your friends? You don't usually eat alone." He scooped a spoonful and stuck it out in my direction.

I took the spoon and the pudding cup. "I can feed myself. Thanks." I put it down for later. I wasn't done with my main food. "I don't really have _friends_."

"What? Pretty girl like you," he stood up, "I'm sure you could sit with whomever you wanted." He walked out of the room, taking my pudding cup with him.

"Hey," I grumbled as he laughed his way out. I looked over at Rosalie's table. They were staring. I gathered my things and walked over to them.

"Sheesh, Bella, we thought you'd never come over," Rosalie voiced. "What's with the bad boy?"

"Who, Volcano? He's not a bad boy."

"The new addition to the three stooges is definitely a bad boy," Angela chimed in.

"Oh," I pondered. "It was nothing." I sat silent for a while as they continued their previous conversation. Lost in thought I noticed I dismissed Volcano because these girls looked negatively on him. _Déjà vu._ I didn't want a junior high school repeat.

"Are we all friends?" I interrupted.

The three girls looked at each other perfectly tweezed eyebrows all rose in question. "Sure, Bella," Rosalie answered. "All four of us are friends."

"You are nice, Bella," Asia added. "Rose spoke highly of you from the summer time. We're glad you're _our_ new addition."

"You guys wouldn't drop me, if Volcano is my friend?"

"Of course not," Angela answered. She looked at the other two. "I'm sure he has ... good ..." they all nodded and she faced me again, "qualities."

"Yes," the other two agreed.

My mouth lifted. "Great."

-o-

The rest of the day passed swiftly and the next thing I knew, it was time to tutor Volcano. I placed all my extra books in my Miata in preparation. As I shut my door, I glanced to the school entrance and caught Volcano with Jane in tow. They were headed to his bike where the three stooges were already gathered. I snuck over between cars getting as close as I could to listen in.

"Just put my books there," he directed.

"Anything else I could do for you, Volcano ..." She spoke breathlessly like Marilyn Monroe. _Actresses_ _!_ She grazed her index down his cheek as the other boys stole glances at her booty. "You just let me know."

I swore in my head for not having his cell number, so I could interrupt them. It was time to implement my revenge. I quickly reapplied my dusty rose lipstick in some car's side view mirror. Satisfied with my appearance, I sashayed over.

"Hello Volcano," I spoke being sure to come between Jane and her fellow. "Ready for our activity?"

Jane's face contorted. "What!?"

"Oh yes," I put my face in hers. "Volcano and I have plans."

"Ooh!" the boys moaned and high-fived each other.

Volcano grinned as I offered my hand. He took it and grabbed his backpack to head to the cafeteria for our tutoring session. We both turned back to Jane. "Sorry," he said as he continued his walk. I blew her a forced kiss, smiled, and followed him. I could have sworn I saw smoke coming out of her ears.

He still held my hand as we walked through the building and I noticed an awkward tingling began. My stomach whirled as I accepted, I _liked_ having his attention, but I knew it wasn't right. I liked Marcus. I slowly released my hand as we entered the cafeteria making it look as if I was just readjusting my jacket. We picked a spot to sit and I removed my leather covering.

"Nice jacket, by the way. We match."

I smiled. "Thanks." I could feel my cheeks reddening. The tingling in my hand hadn't stopped and I felt my pulse pick up the pace. "Volcano I think I should apologize for what I just did," I said as I sat and set my books on the flat top surface.

"Apologize for what?" he dismissed as he set his backpack down on the extra seat beside him. "You just redeemed me in front of the guys, being on a date with a beauty like you."

My face felt hotter than ever. "We're not on a date." I flipped open my textbook to the right page and pointed at it, reminding him I'm his tutor.

"Yeah, but they don't know that," he smirked.

I took out some fresh sheets of paper from my notebook as he rummaged through his bag, pulling things out. "Actually I'm apologizing for my behavior in front of Jane. I was trying to get back at her," I explained keeping my brown eyes down, "but now she'll bite your head off."

"Why would she do that?" he asked as he got his chemistry book out.

"Aren't you dating her?"

He searched through his book for the right page. "What makes you believe that?"

"I always see you together after school."

He halted his exploration. "I have English with her last period. As awesome as it sounds to have more than one girl to play with, I'm only interested in one and Jane's not her."

"Really?" I smirked. "Who is she?" I tugged his textbook to me and continued his search.

He chortled. "You're kidding, right? It's you."

I paused my actions. "Me? But I like Marcus."

He pulled his subject text from me. "You finally decided about that."

I nodded. "Sorry. We could still be—"

"Don't you dare say friends," he interrupted. "I don't get friend-zoned." He closed the book. "I think I'm okay in chemistry. I'm heading home." He picked up his stuff, shoving them in his bag haphazardly. "See you around, _Isabella_."

-o-

I stayed in my car in front of school early the next day, a little perturbed by my meeting with Volcano. I couldn't put my finger on it. On top of everything else, Marcus didn't come over either. He claimed he was busy with an essay due on Monday and he needed it done before Alec's party which was this weekend. I still hadn't decided if I was going. Senior parties were rumored to be trouble. I caught sight of Volcano entering the school grounds. I checked myself in my rearview mirror to be sure I hadn't smudged then exited my vehicle. Unfortunately, he went in so quickly I missed him.

I went to my first class early, ready for some mathematical distraction and met with the mysterious redhead once more.

"Hi," I uttered as I sat down. She mumbled some form of salutation and opened her bag searching for something. I sat there quietly in an awkward silence for a good two minutes before I broke it. "You're really good in basketball. I like watching you play."

She glanced in my direction without a smile. "Thanks, though I really didn't need your approval." She finally found what she wanted and sat down. I looked over and saw it was the homework and started examining her answers.

I noticed a few were completely wrong or not even completed. She used the wrong formulas. There was a lot of scribbling. "You know if you need—"

"I don't need anything from you," she interrupted still looking over her work.

She appeared frustrated, but if she didn't want any help. "Sorry, my mistake." I went over to the blackboard, opened my math homework and wrote out the first question she was working on.

"What are you doing?" she asked after I had done the question and started the next.

"The math homework. I'm checking my answers. Class is still another fifteen minutes and I felt like using the blackboard."

"That's the answer? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I used the equation for a line here and for the next I'm using sine."

She slammed her books shut. "I'm never going to get this!"

"If you need help—"

"Forget it!" She shoved her books in her bag and left as a few of my classmates entered.

She ditched class that morning, at least the ones with me, and Volcano didn't speak to me during chemistry. It was the great start to an ineffective day.

-o-

I sat wordless during lunch while my new friends chatted on about their own troubles in their lives. Marcus sat with Alec and their conversation seemed animated, large hand gestures.

"Excuse me guys, but I need to see someone about a party."

"Party? What party?" Asia inquired.

I pointed to the seniors' table. "You see those boys there?" The three turned. "That one is having an event in his house this Saturday. If we ask nicely, maybe we all could go?"

"Ooh, but isn't that Alec Jetson?" Angela asked. I nodded. "Ever since he treated Rose so badly, we make it a habit of not involving ourselves with or around him."

"Badly?" Rosalie posed. "It was more like _a piece of trash_. No one treats me or any of my friends like that. No one! If you plan on going to his house, you really need to be careful."

Asia glared at me. "You're not interested in Alec, are you? He's a waste of your time."

"No, of course not. I just want to do something fun this weekend." I stood up to empty my tray, but I also exited the cafeteria.

I came upon the back field where some kids were practicing baseball on the slick grass. I took a chance, climbed the bleachers carefully and found a relatively dry spot to sit and watch. One teen held the bat along his shoulder, focusing completely on the boy with the ball. As the sphere came soaring, the wooden club slammed against it loudly, forcing it to change trajectory and fly skyward into the outfield.

"Yay!" I stood up cheering.

"I didn't know you like baseball."

I looked down at the ground to the baritone voice. "I'm a girl of many layers." There Volcano stood with the stooges flanking him. "I thought you weren't talking to me."

"When did I say that?" he mocked.

"It's more of what you _weren't_ saying that gave me the idea."

"Hey Volcano, I'm hungry. I thought we were going to get some food," the tall stooge announced.

"Go on without me." Volcano climbed up the bleachers as the stooges headed to the clutter of students beside the building's entrance. A few of the boys saw them coming and headed inside.

"Your friends are real class acts," I commented.

"They're okay." He sat beside me. "Look, I think we kind of started on the wrong foot."

"Which foot was that?" I joked.

"The left one," he chortled. "Anyway, you're entitled to like whoever you want to like."

"Thank you."

"And ... I am entitled to like whoever _I_ want to like." I paused and held my breath as I had to accept that statement. "Listen, there's a concert this Saturday by _Savage Gord_ at Club Dread."

" _Savage Gord_? I never heard of them," I replied.

"They're a new heavy metal band. I'm going at 6 p.m. and I want you to join me," he requested.

"Heavy metal?"

"Try something new. I thought you were a girl of many layers?"

I smiled as he threw my words back at me. "I'll think about it."

"Don't think too long, or I'll go without you." He tugged out my hand and pulled a pen from his pocket. "In case you make up your mind." He wrote down his number on the back of my fisted palm. I felt the warmth still in my hand where his fingers touched as he released it.

I watched as Volcano descended and went to join his crew. I was content that I was once again in his favor when something awful dawned on me: the concert was the same night as Alec's party. I needed to choose.

-o-

As the end of the day drew near, I still hadn't decided what my plans for Saturday night would be. I stood outside the school building, watching as other students exited. My lunch cohorts and I made plans to get together and see a movie and I needed to tell Volcano. I wasn't sure, since Volcano was speaking to me again, if he expected a tutoring session.

A mass exodus of upperclassmen went through the portal and I stood to the side to give them room. I spotted Marcus with Alec both lugging a backpack each.

"This party is going to be slamming! Caius and Aro are bringing the beers and Oliver is DJ'ing. You got your girl coming?" Alec asked. My cheeks reddened with the prospect of Marcus escorting me to the party.

"It's up in the air, but I have a feeling—"

Before he could finish Jessica and Jane stepped between and through them in their haste to start the weekend. As they continued walking, Jessica turned around and waved flirtatiously with a wink at the two boys. I sunk back deeper among the crowd by the doorway to stay incognito, but still have a chance to spy on Marcus's reaction. Anger ran through me as I felt my ears burn. _How dare she go for Marcus!_

I almost then and there made the decision to go to the party to protect Marcus. I took a few steps forward just as the stooges left the school, forcing their way out. Bodies fell over bodies which fell into me, and I onto another.

"I got you." Someone's arms wrapped around me, righting me back to a standing position.

"Volcano? I was looking for to you. Were you behind me the whole time?" my brows furrowed in question.

"No. I just noticed you and was coming here, when you fell into me," he smirked.

I looked at him and then at the three stooges as they got to their bikes. Once they were there, "Curly" and "Moe" stood glancing back. I turned back around. "That was a good plan."

"What?"

"Them shoving so I'll fall down: a little damsel distress routine. Clever."

His grin widened, "Thank you. It worked rather well, if I say so myself." I shook my head in awe. "So why were you looking for me?"

"I was headed to the movies."

"And you wanted me to come? Sure, let me just tell the guys." He stepped away.

"No." I grabbed his arm to stop him. "I was going with my new friends." I squeezed his bicep slightly, feeling the muscle underneath his jacket. "I thought you might be expecting me to tutor you."

He looked down at his arm. "Found something you like?"

I snickered as I gave it another squeeze. "Holy Crow, is that all you in there?"

"Yep, and I can show you more of it this weekend at the concert." He leaned slightly and I thought he was going to kiss my cheek again. I held still, frozen in anticipation. "Have fun at the movies," he whispered in my ear before walking away. His breath sent shivers down my neck and my spine. My hand rubbed against my neck to stop it before I melted to the ground. My eyes closed enjoying the sensation while it lasted. He made it to his cycle just as the others revved up theirs and they were all off with me keeping my eyes on Volcano until he was out of sight.

I heard Jessica's nasal giggle and remembered the threat on Marcus. Alec and she were engrossed in a conversation. She had patted her hand on Alec's arm and then left it there.

Marcus sighed, "See you man," and went to leave. He adjusted his backpack and his body turned toward me. He saw me as I bit my lip and he smiled and waved. I waved back. He gestured with his thumb extended, pointing behind him to Jessica. He scrunched up his face and pinched his nose. It made me laugh.

"Okay," I whispered to myself, "got to choose." I pulled out a quarter and flipped it. "Idiot," I swore under my breath, "you need to designate which side is which." I picked it up from the cold ground. "Okay, heads - I go to the concert with Volcano. Tails - I go to the party with Marcus."

I readied the coin on my hand, balancing it carefully on the side of my index, above my thumb and flipped...

-o-

"You really going?" Rosalie asked on the phone.

"Yes, but I think it's best if I take my own vehicle," I quantified.

"And you like him?" Her voice held a note of concern.

"I know what you girls think, but he's always been nice to me."

"If you say so Bella. Good luck." Then she hung up the phone.

I had spent most of the day with the girls at the mall shopping for some new attire to wear tonight. Angela wasn't too pleased that I based my decision on the flip of a coin, but both options were equally desirable or "undesirable" in her words. My third option was to go with them to the movies again, but a movie two nights in a row was _not_ my idea of fun.

-o-

I pulled into a parking spot and checked myself in my mirror. My eyes were smoky and my lips were dark, but I felt uncomfortable about tonight. I kept checking things. My nails were smoothly applied and my half-calf boots did not pinch or feel unnecessarily tight anywhere. It actually felt like I was walking on cushions when I tested them out around the house. I didn't want to be surprised if I started dancing to the loud music. My brown marbleized spaghetti strap dress covered in the right places, so I couldn't understand why things felt off.

"Suck it up, Bella," I whispered to myself, "you look great. You're going to have fun tonight."

I stepped out of my Mazda, making sure to lock the doors. I slowly walked up to the house where all the loud music was originating. A few people were sitting on the steps smoking something that didn't smell like a cigarette. I avoided the clouded air around them, lest I pick up the scent. Once I entered the house I looked around for anyone familiar, particularly Marcus. Bodies rubbed against each other to the beat of the music and I began to feel really unnerved. I spotted the DJ and made it over to him in hopes he may have seen Marcus.

"Hey!"

He looked over at me. His eyes roamed around my frame before answering. "Hey yourself. Is there anything you want me to play?"

"No, I think your choice of music is collectively pleasing. Who am I to change the setting?"

His face contorted. "Huh?"

"I just wanted to know if you've seen Marcus."

"Nah, but Alec's over there," he pointed, "by the beer bong."

I scanned over the crowd and saw a few guys circled around another. The center man knelt down while holding a long hose to his mouth. Two of the teens held the other end up attaching it to a funnel and a third began to pour amber liquid down the funnel through the tubing.

Boys started cheering, "Go! Go! Go! Go!"

I finally saw Alec heading upstairs with one of the many girls I didn't know at the party. "Alec!" I ran over. "Alec, wait!" I caught up to him before he was halfway up. "Hey, have you seen Marcus?"

He was still holding the young lady's hand and glanced quickly around the area. "Nope, but he's around here somewhere. Why don't you mingle?"

I looked around and spotted someone staring. _This is ridiculous._ Everywhere I went there were bodies gyrating, drinking, making out, or just plain gawking. _Parties like these put people in_ _jail._

"Hey," the gawker came over. "I'm Ivan and I **—** " suddenly he keeled over and vomited all over the floor. I turned my head as quickly as possible. _Yuck!_

"I have to go. Sorry," I apologized and headed out the door.

I made it to my car and climbed in feeling disgraced and dirty. _That had been the worst experience of my life._ I started the engine, drove off, and thought about what were my plans now. I stopped at a red light and tried to call Marcus. No answer. I repeated the call and got the same response.

 _Well there are always the girls or better yet, Volcano,_ I thought.

I examined my watch. He was already gone. I remembered him saying something about the concert being in Club Dread. It was in the city and according to the time, it was about to start. I maneuvered the rear view mirror to observe myself. My makeup was still in place. The light changed and I readjusted the mirror as the cars honked.

"Okay, okay. I'm going!"

-o-

I made it to Broad Street and began searching for parking not too far from the club. I was worried. The area didn't look safe and I didn't want to walk through it for too long. I checked my watch. The concert had started thirty minutes ago. I exited my vehicle and locked it, _twice_. As I walked, I kept my purse close to my body, clutching it tight as if it will keep me safe having my personal items near me. I walked through the club entrance, smiling at the bouncer by the door. I paid my entrance fee and was going to give my coat to the coat-check guy, but I stopped. He looked a little sketchy.

"No thanks. I'll keep it with me."

"You sure? It gets really hot in there," he countered.

"It's okay."

The room was loud and hot. I peeled off my coat and held it, grinning as people jumped up and down to the beat of the music. My head bopped, but my fingertips stayed in my ear canal to keep most of the volume down. I perused the room to find Volcano amongst the adolescents, most of which wore the band's t-shirts and multi-colored hair. I saw a familiar ponytail and got closer to identify its owner and was surprised to see Volcano had a companion. She was young, maybe a freshman. She held his hand as she jumped. He kept eyeing her with his knowing grin and kept shoving any guy that got too close. At some point, he lifted her up on his shoulders and she thrusted her arms into the air, rocking to the beat. My heart, already in hyper drive, ached as it kicked it up a notch. The tightness in my stomach felt like it was getting a severe beating.

I couldn't watch any longer. He was supposed to be focused on me. Tears sprang from my eyes as I saw the fun she had in my place. I wanted to hate her, hate him for making me feel like my internal organs were being ripped out. My now hollow chest hungered at what could have been. I hadn't realized I liked him that much. I barely knew him, just met him this week. _How could this happen?_

I forced my way backward; I turned and headed to the room's entrance/exit, heaving breaths as I did. I turned one last time and I saw her descend from his shoulders as the song ended. She hugged him and I witnessed her go in for a kiss. I turned my face and ran out the door.

-o-

I had stayed in all Sunday hoping to pretend that Saturday night had never happened. No one knew I had gone to the concert and I decided to keep it that way. As the week went on, I just kept getting angrier and angrier at Volcano, but not once had I shown it. I fumed quietly as I'd pass him in the hall with his testosterone-filled entourage, pushing weaker beings aside as they passed. In every chemistry class I would sit far from him, ignoring his questioning glances. I didn't even share the reasoning behind my about-face to the girls. When asked, I just confessed I finally came to my senses on him being a bad influence and not worth my time.

Marcus, on the other hand, wasn't as attentive to me as he used to. No more surprise dinner drop-bys. I asked him about the party and where he had been, but he never gave me a clear answer, only that he had to leave early. I didn't investigate further having seen the type of party it was and having left myself.

I did corral him into taking me out to dinner a couple of times. We sat entertained by the dinner show at Ali Baba's and I thought I could let myself release all the pent-up rage and move on. It was very easy to talk about any subject with Marcus; most of the time we discussed his college plans and his future career.

-o-

On Sunday the girls and I spent the day lounging around the mall. It was weird how I just stepped into BFF territory with these females. It was surprisingly comfortable and familiar. I had been running from this closeness/friendship and it hadn't done me any good. There wasn't anything particular we were shopping for, so Rosalie dragged us over to the Halloween outlet to give us a quick scare.

"Look at this mask. It's horrendous. Could you imagine a person jumping out at you wearing this?"

"Don't even say things like that. You're liable to give me a heart attack," Angela stated nervously.

"You're such a fraidy-cat," mocked Asia. Rosalie and I giggled while Asia tried the mask on. "Boo!"

"Stop!" Angela covered her eyes with the inside of her elbow. "I'm not looking guys."

"Okay, okay." Asia took off the mask and put it back on the shelf. "I took it off. You could look now."

After a little more spooky-browsing we migrated to the food court. I could see as we got closer, there was a little commotion happening by a few tables. A few kids from our school were standing amongst others. The stooges were there trying to liberate the seated fellows of their food. Suddenly, Volcano came over to the main table, said a few words and picked up an apple. With his bare hands he pulverized it into bits. A tray was quickly prepared and given over to the thugs. The four turned to go and headed in our direction. I could see Volcano holding a new apple and a smile on his face. Each member of the three stooges had an item from the tray, one with a burger, another with fries, and the last held onion rings. As they walked by us, the tallest one gave a loud burp.

"Oh, that's disgusting," Asia announced.

"Shh!" Angela hushed her.

"You have something to say little girl?" the ugly one questioned.

"Yes, I do!" Asia piped up.

"No, she doesn't," Rosalie stated standing in front of Asia.

I stood there frozen. My anger hadn't dissipated from before, but I was still mute. My heart beat quickly as my eyes followed Volcano's movements.

He realized he had my attention. "What about you?" He rounded on me, "Do you have anything to say?"

I huffed and shook my head, placing my eyes to the ground.

"No?" He changed his focus. "Hey guys, let's go. This party's getting dull." He went by brushing against me and whispered, "Catch you later." I could feel the closeness of his body as he passed. It raised my body temperature as I felt the heat fill my face. I turned away from my friends as I covered my cheeks in embarrassment. I blew slow breaths in and out forcing my pulse rate to slow down to an acceptable level.

"Are you okay?" I heard Angela sympathetic voice behind me. I waited a moment and shook my head.

"That guy just ..."

"You shouldn't have let him get under your skin. Come on guys," Rosalie encourage, "let's not let it ruin our day."

"Hey guys, I just want to go home," I announced.

"Are you sure?" they asked. All I answered with was a nod.

Rosalie decided to drop me off at home and returned back to the others at the mall. As she drove off, I turned to my door way and inserted the key into the lock. I was about to turn it, when something caught my attention: the sound of a motorcycle driving off in the distance.

-o-

I came to my first period math class the next day to discover the principal wanted to see me about tutoring a student in trigonometry. I looked around to discover Red was missing again.

"Oh, okay, Mr. Varner."

"You are to go to see Principal Greene as soon class is over."

As I headed over to the principal's office, I saw Jane and Jessica talking to a few seniors and one of them was Marcus.

"Hey!" I hollered involuntarily, "Marcus."

He quickly moved toward me. "Hi Babe."

"What? Wh..." I stuttered, "Why are you talking to her?"

He dismissed it. "It's no harm. I was just talking."

"Well—" I saw "Curly" from the stooges leaning against a locker, arms crossed, smirking and I lost my train of thought. _Was Volcano watching too?_ I turned back to Marcus, the fire in me lost. "Well don't." I walked off continuing on my original path.

I made it to the principal's office wondering how long will it take for him to assign Red required tutoring; I didn't want to be late for chemistry. The secretary, Mrs. Cope, announced me over the intercom and granted me access. As I entered, I caught part of Principal Greene's statement.

"This student is the head of her grade in most subjects. I know your son will do much better with her aid."

 _Son?_ I stepped forward and looked at the people present. Volcano sat beside a woman sharing his complexion and hair color. His head was down turned and he wore a frown.

"I expect you to pull your weight this semester," the woman uttered to him. "Please. I have my own students to teach and I don't have the time to relearn trigonometry to help you."

He lifted his head to look and see who had been assigned to him. When his eyes met mine, the corners of his mouth lifted just as mine dropped. "No problem, Mom."

"Miss Swan," the principal addressed me, "you remember Mr. Black?" I nodded. "He requires your assistance in math."

"But Principal Greene, I don't think I'm the right girl to help."

"You helped me in chemistry," Volcano countered.

"Yes, but ... but we share that class. Our notes match up. You don't have trigonometry with me. I don't know if the lessons are at the same pace."

"Oh please," Principal Greene dismissed. "Math is math, in any language, in any time frame. I'm sure Mr. Varner will give Mr. Black leeway as long as he gets most of the material."

"Okay, so I'm no longer needed?" Mrs. Black asked. "Because, I need to get back to my school." The principal showed her out, discussing other academics, while I pondered the situation I was just put in.

"Soo **—** " There was an uncomfortable silence for a minute. "Your mother is a teacher?" I question before I remembered I wasn't talking to him.

"Yeah. She teaches 12th grade at Ross Homage High School."

The principal walked in again. "I expect you two to make arrangements to meet for the lessons. You may go back to your classes. Mrs. Cope will give you each late passes."

"Sweet." Volcano got up and exited the room while I sat down.

"Principal Greene, you can't make me tutor him."

"I know I can't, but Mr. Black came to this school on a particular path which will lead him toward a bad future. You, my dear young lady, have provided a fork in the road. If he wants to alter his path, he'll take this opportunity to better himself. Why not give him the chance? Three times a week tutoring should help."

I stared at him very conflicted. On one hand I knew Volcano would benefit from my assistance, on the other, _why did_ I _have to be his route to Salvation?_ "Principal Greene, he and I ..." I couldn't finish my sentence, my mouth still open, speechless.

"I promised his mother," he stated softly. "If it makes you feel better, you'll get credit for your work with him toward college. Just think about it. Okay?"

-o-

I left the office in a daze, paying little to no attention to my next classes. _I'm going to need to get notes from someone._

"What do you mean you have to tutor him?" questioned Rosalie during lunch. We were all eating a version of a salad. Mine was grilled chicken.

"Principal Greene said he needs help in math. His mother came down and everything."

"Wait a minute. If he failed math, will he flunk out?" asked Asia.

"No, that's not how it works. He has to be bad in all his subjects to flunk out," explained Angela. "He's not bad in all his subjects, is he?"

"Well, he did have a problem in Chemistry until I helped him."

"See? He'll still be here tormenting random students in the hallway with the other thugs," Angela explained.

I glared at her. "I don't think Volcano _really_ harms anyone." I had my own personal reason for not liking Volcano, but I figured it was the stooges that did most of the harassing.

"Are you blind, Bella? The boy stuffs freshmen in lockers at least five times a day," Asia declared. "Why do you think his friends _became_ his friends?"

Angela continued, "He's awful and played a nasty prank on one of the faculty."

I looked at Rose and whispered, "I thought it was because he had a motorcycle like them." She rubbed at my back comfortingly.

-o-

The corridors became a whole new place to me. I kept my eyes open to exhibits of abuse on Volcano's part, but no matter where I put my attention, students were doing acts of kindness. A girl helped to lift a few books from her companion's locker, a boy gave notes to his fellow, and another girl fixed the skirt of a smaller one, who came out of the ladies room, to preventing her embarrassment. This went on the rest of the afternoon and the stooges were nowhere to be found.

 _Good!_ I thought. _I really didn't want to see them anyway, especially not Volcano._

I noticed several students increased their pace, slamming their lockers and heading out the building quickly. At first, I thought it was because it was the end of the day. Anyone would be in a hurry to get home, but then I heard the unmistakable voice of someone threatening homework out of his neighbor. The voice-bearer came down the hall and then I saw them, the stooges. I felt the bile rise to my throat. I sneered at them distastefully and turned around to walk the opposite direction, almost right into Volcano.

"What the ... Are you following me?" I accused.

"What? No," he chortled. "I go to this school, same as you."

I clicked my tongue. "Right." I walked around him to continue on my way.

"Hold up." He ran in front of me. "The math homework, I didn't write it down."

"Page 347, question 5 to 15," I uttered trying to make my way past him.

He stopped me. "I thought we could do them after school," he suggested playfully. I stared at him. His smile faltered. "What?"

"No," I stated. "No way, no how." I switched directions.

He ran in front of me again. "Are you mad at me?" He questioned. I snorted through my nose and rolled my eyes. I maneuvered around him and kept walking. He didn't follow. "You're not allowed to be mad at me."

I turned around fuming. "Excuse me? I could be _angry_ , to use the correct term, with whomever I want."

He lithely walked over. "So you are angry."

"Yes," I answered.

"Well, you have to tell me why." I sighed and turned away. He bent around and his face came to mine, making eye contact, brown to brown, before he spoke. "It's a matter of etiquette."

I stepped away from him. Heat rose to my face and I knew I had changed color. "Etiquette? What about inviting a person to a concert and then going to the said concert with someone else?"

"Who told you I went with someone else?" he asked.

"Nobody. I saw you with her. She kept grabbing your arm. You even lifted her onto your shoulders at some point and I _know_ she kissed you."

"Ha!" he laughed. "On the cheek."

"Whatever!"

"You were there?" he demanded the answer. His finger pointed at my chest.

"Of course I was; you invited me."

"You never called. I told you, you should. How am I supposed to know you're coming if you don't call?"

"You didn't have to ask somebody else!" I yelled with my face directly pointed at his.

His eyes looked back and forth between mine in silence. My heart thumped so strongly that I thought it was going to burst through my chest. He pulled back. "That hurt you?" I nodded slowly, looking at the ground as I did. I took a few deliberate breaths through my nose and out the mouth. The deep breathing was helping to calm my heart. "Why did it take you so long to decide to come, anyway?"

I shrugged. "Just because."

"Weren't you having any fun with Marcus?"

My eyes lifted to his. "You know?"

"Yeah I know. It's hard to keep a party quiet at this school."

"He wasn't even there. I left after a few minutes."

"Obviously. But here's the thing that gets me confused, I'm second place with you, but I can't look into finding another girl?"

He had a very good point. I was the one that really needed to apologize. "You're not second place. It's more like you guys were tied and you were going to take the lead."

He smirked, "Really?"

"Not now," I corrected, agitated.

"Whatever. Are you going to help me in trig or not?"

"I can't. I'm still too angry," I murmured. He nodded and began to walk off. "Tomorrow." He turned back to me. "I'll help you tomorrow."

-o-

I went straight home and called Marcus. I wanted to talk to him about what happened today in the comfortable setting of my room. No answer. I tried again. Nothing. This was beginning to become a pattern. I walked over to my bag and pulled out the senior class list. I looked at it mulling over the idea if it was an invasion of privacy to have gotten it, but I really wanted to talk to him.

I dialed the landline. Someone picked up. "Hello?"

"Uh ... Hi. This is Bella. I was wondering if I could speak to Marcus ... please?" My voice was shaky. My stomach knotted waiting for the woman, who I assumed was his mom, to speak.

"He has his phone. Why don't you try it?"

"I have ma'am. Could you just tell him I need to speak with him for just a minute? Then he can go back to his studies."

"He's not here. I could take a message." I heard some papers rattle.

"No. It's okay. I'll just leave one on his voicemail," I quickly uttered. "Thanks."

"No problem."

 _Not home?_ I thought about it and it wasn't _unlike_ him to not be home on a school day. He _did_ come over to me, and we had dates during the week days. But where was he now?

Before I had a chance to really contemplate, my phone rang.

"Hey Bella, it's Rosalie." It sounded like she was driving. "You're on speaker. I got Asia and Angela here. You want to go out for some food?" I hadn't thought about dinner yet with all my day processing, but at that moment my insides groaned for some nutritional sustenance. "Sounds like that's a yes," she giggled.

"Yes," I agreed. "Where should I meet you?"

"No, we are coming to pick you up."

-o-

"Where are we going?" I asked since we were headed to an unfamiliar part of town.

"A great pizzeria I heard about," Angela answered. "It's supposed to be the best pizza ever."

"Aren't we 'supposedly'," Asia stated from the front seat with hand quotes around the large word, "helping you lose weight around the rump area? How does pizza fit into your diet?"

Angela looked at me. "They have other stuff there, too. I'm not sure what to order. You'll help me pick something low-cal, right?"

"Yes," I nodded. I paused for a moment and continued. "You don't look like you need much help dieting. Not that I'm looking, but your derrière seems fine."

The three laughed. "Thanks Bella," Angela responded when she caught her breath, "but as long as I'm watching my calorie intake, I'll _stay_ in the slim department. I also do some light walking, after dinner usually, just in case. You could join me if you want." She pointed to the front seats. "Those two refuse to come."

"Hey," Rose piped up. "I have a treadmill, which I use doing homework. It's the only way I can get through the reading material. I'm not going to over exert my muscles going walking twice."

"I just don't want to," Asia claimed. "It sounds boring."

"See? What do you say, Bella?"

I pondered over Angela's pleading eyes. "I guess so."

She hugged me. "You are an awesome friend."

We pulled into a parking space on Plymouth and walked half a block to the pizza place. It looked like any old pizza spot I've been to before. We got in line and ordered, then took a seat in one of the booths. Our pizzas were brought to the table as well as the minestrone soup Angela ordered that looked fantastic and hardy. _I'm ordering that next time._

Just as we almost finished, some familiar teens walked in.

"Oh Bella, why am I not surprised you're here without a man," Jessica questioned. "Oh, that's right, because he came with me."

I looked behind her to see Alec and a few of his senior buddies along with Jane. "I'm not sure who you mean, but I'm not here to fight, so you could just go away."

"You know who I mean." She turned back to identify him. "Where did he go?" she asked Jane who shrugged.

Rose stood up. "I don't know about you, but Bella I think the class in this place just dropped a few notches. Let's go." We all grabbed our things, and I smiled as I enjoyed the feeling of a friendship which supported me and truly had my back.

As I sat in the car on the way home, my euphoria ceased as curiosity got the better of me. Those seniors were Marcus's friends. Could she have meant Marcus was there too?

-o-

School seemed the same as always the next day, although I caught Marcus between one of his classes and asked him where he was last night and why he didn't answer his phone. He claimed he was home doing a paper.

"The whole time?"

"Yes, the whole time. Why are you asking?" He questioned.

"It's just, I saw Alec with Jessica at Plymouth Pizza—"

"So?" he interrupted. "Alec could see who he wants."

"Yes, but Jessica implied she was there with someone else."

"And what, you thought it was me?" He was getting angry over an innocent question.

"No. I just don't understand why you won't answer your phone," I replied in a meek voice.

"I just didn't feel like talking." He walked away and I knew something fishy was going on.

-o-

Volcano and I sat there in the classroom after school with our books open. He was writing out the first example in his notebook. I just looked around Mr. Varner's room thinking about what Marcus said and what I knew.

"Hey!" Volcano said loudly. "Earth to Bella." He was snapping his fingers in front of my face.

I shoved it away. "Stop it!"

"I asked you a question," he refocused. "Twice."

"Oh, sorry. What did you ask?"

"I asked if this is correct. There are too many things and numbers. Was I supposed to put all this in the example?"

I stared at his sheet, lifting it up, not really following what was there. _Come on, Bella. Focus._ I put the page down and read the question out loud from the book.

"Look, Volcano, I can't right now," I apologized. "Things look like gibberish to me."

"Okay. What about a different question, an easier one?" He flipped the pages in his notebook to find a different example. "I didn't understand this one in class."

"I just don't get it," I explained. He looked up at me. "If he was home all night, why didn't he answer?"

Volcano huffed out of breath. "What are you talking about?"

"Marcus." I could feel my frustration beginning to sting at my eyes. I kept blinking them to prevent them from clouding up. "I spoke to his mom on the landline. She said he was out. Why would he lie?"

"Bella ..." he paused. "This math thing here," he said pointing at his book and avoiding my face. "Why add 'x' to the equation?"

"Volcano," I begged, "you're a guy. Tell me."

He slowly looked up at me. "I could only think of one reason and you're not going to like it."

"Maybe ... maybe he has a surprise planned for me," I thought out on a positive side. "He couldn't say, because it would spoil it."

"Is there a reason to surprise you, a birthday, anniversary, or response to a gift you gave him?" he asked.

"No."

"Then ..."

I gathered my things quickly, stuffing my bag. "I can't focus here, not now. I'm sorry Volcano. I have to go."

Wait!" He grabbed my arm. "I really need help here. We have a test coming. How about we go to my house? There isn't anyone there right now. Maybe you can focus there long enough to help. Please?"

I looked at his deep eyes requesting help. "Okay."

-o-

I pulled into his driveway, having followed his motorcycle to his house. It wasn't easy. He weaved in and out through traffic and waited at the corners before turns for me to catch up. He opened his door.

"Well this is it. _Casa de la Negro._ "

"Spanish?"

"That's the only thing I could say and I'm not sure if it was right."

I giggled and felt a little lighter about my Marcus situation. I could put my problem on hold for a couple of hours.

"This way to my room," he directed up the stairwell. "We won't be disturbed in there if my family comes home early."

His room was simple, a bed and desk, a cluttered dresser, and _Savage Gord_ posters on the wall. He hopped onto his bed and sat down, dumping his bag of its contents. I sat on the chair by the desk and we got to work.

-o-

"No, no. You need to cross cancel here," I explained as he fixed his mistake. We had gone over the material and made better progress as I heard an engine shut off outside. I looked at my watch. "Wow, look at the time. Has it been two and a half hours?"

"We're home!" a female called from downstairs. "Do you have company?"

Volcano got up to open his door. "Up here. Bella's here tutoring me."

"You know, Volcano, I need to get going." I started packing my sheets into my folder.

He took my hand. "Bella, about Marcus ..." I felt that familiar bubbling in my stomach at his touch and I smiled minutely.

"I know," I replied as I met his eyes for a moment, then slipped my hand out to finish collecting my school things.

"Can you two come down? I fixed you guys a snack," his mom called just as my bag was all packed.

"Sweet!" Volcano claimed and headed out the room. I smiled and shook my head as he shifted from mood to food.

I made it down the stairs to a memorable young girl and my smile dropped.

"Hi," she said.

"You're the girl at the concert."

"Yeah, Rebecca Black. Nice to meet you."

Volcano came up behind her. "Bella, this is my sister."

"You're his sister?"

"Yeah."

I revisited with my mind's eye the concert scene once again. I saw with new clarity not a boy holding on to his girlfriend, watching possessively, but a brother protective of his little sister. Watching, so no one took advantage of the proximity to touch or hurt her. He was making sure that she was still safe while she had fun and enjoyed herself.

 _I think I owe him an apology._

"I was kind of sad when Jacob told me you weren't coming. I thought I would finally get to meet you. He had been talking about you nonstop."

I looked over at him. "Really?" Then something dawned on me. "There were three tickets?"

"I had to eat your ticket," he uttered. _I really, really owed him an apology._

"This is awkward," she mumbled. "I'm going to get some food, Jake." She headed off to the kitchen.

"Why didn't you just tell me she was your sister?"

"Would you have believed me?"

I thought for a second and then shrugged. I glanced at the nice parquet floor then looked up with a smirk. "Did she call you Jake?"

"That's my name - Jacob."

I laughed, "Well it's nice to meet you."

He took my hand and shook it. Sensations of pulses extended again entering my middle. "I need to go home. It's almost dinner."

"You could stay," he offered, still holding my hand, his fingers smoothing lightly over my wrists.

My eyes lifted to his. "Maybe another time." I pulled my hand out.

"Mom!" he called out. "I'm moving the car!"

-o-

In the morning I felt better about school in general and was enthusiastic to get to class. I made sure my mascara didn't clump and added a slightly darker shadow than I usually used for daytime. I planned to get to the bottom of what was Marcus hiding, and I needed to be flawless and enticing.

Just as I finish blending the contours of my face, my mother called up to announce she was headed for the work, which meant I was late.

"Shoot," I almost swore. I collected my belongings and headed down for the liquid breakfast my mom had stored, prepared for late days.

I walked into homeroom just in time still not wearing lipstick.

"Miss Swan," Mr. Varner addressed. "You have an excused lateness today. Report to the principal. He wants to see you." I smiled knowing first I was headed to the lavatory to be sure my urgency for class didn't dishevel my appearance. I casually dumped my book bag and coat on my desk.

In the lavatory, after rearranging my twisted _Dezanni_ blouse and skirt, I applied the last step of my cosmetic perfection to my lips and took a deep breath to calm me. _Thank goodness no one really saw me before I got to class._

I walked into Principal Greene's office, not aware of what he wanted this time. "How is the tutoring coming along?"

"We've managed one session. He seemed productive academic-wise," I replied.

"Good. Do you have time to add another student?"

I paused. "Another sir?"

"Yes. There is a student..." He looked down at the file on his desk and turned to the first page. "Victoria Gables. She is on academic probation. What do you think? Can you add her to your math tutoring rotation?"

"I don't know. I'm sure I can."

"Great. Here is her number and I expect you to contact her. She can be a bit resistant, but she knows if she plans on getting an athletic scholarship for college, she needs to pull up her grades."

 _Athletic?_ "Sir, does this Victoria have red hair?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" he queried.

"Oh, I suspect she was in my gym class. I haven't seen her lately."

He gestured to the seats in front of him. "As you can tell, neither have I. I was hoping if a fellow student approached her or even contacted her via phone, she might respond to assistance."

I sighed knowing she didn't want my help when I offered it before. "I'll see what I can do." He dismissed me and allowed me to go back to class.

-o-

I still kept my eyes peeled for Marcus, but now I added Victoria to the search as I entered chemistry class.

"Well," Volcano commented, "You look..."

His eyes roamed down my exterior.

"I look _what_?" I prompted wearing a slight smirk at the attention.

"I better keep the words to myself." He leaned close and I noticed my heart increase in tempo. His voice was low and I could feel his breath by my ear. "Let's just say it's too bad we're only friends." He walked off to his favorite desk by the door and I felt the tingling by my neck knowing the flush beginning to change my skin color. I walked over to an unoccupied desk and sat for class hyperaware of how my hormones reacted to him.

As class ended, the bell revived all the students from the particularly bland lesson; it hadn't been as interactive as usual. I didn't observe Volcano's departure. He probably was out the door first. Dragging my bag onto my back, I saw a flash of red, cross the hallway.

"Victoria!" I called as I chased after her. "Wait! I need to speak with you."

"What do you want?" she sounded agitated.

"I want to help you. I heard you're failing math class and I—"

"What!" she interrupted. "Who told you that? It is none of your business."

"Principal Greene assigned me to be your tutor. He said you need to pull up your grades for your scholarship."

She scratched at her flaming hair. "I'm fine. I can do it myself."

"Victoria, you're not the only one I tutor. I'm here to help." I wrote down my name and phone number on a piece of paper from my purse. "Here. You could call me."

"Who else do you tutor?" she abruptly asked as she stared at the number in her hand.

"Volcano."

"That's the new student with the ponytail?" I nodded. "He hangs out with James, right?"

"I guess. I don't actually know who that is."

"Blonde boy, rides a motorcycle with two others, a really tall guy and another with muscles." She gestured their height and arm width.

 _Ugly Moe and the two other stooges._ "Oh. I didn't realize those guys had actual names."

"Wow! And you're supposed to be smart?" I blushed at the insult. "Tell you what, I'll let you help me in trigonometry if you tell Volcano to get his buddy James to call me."

She waited for my answer while I absorbed her comment. "You will _let me_ help you if I get your number to James?"

"Yep."

I shook my head. "Whatever. Deal." I headed off to class while she ditched it again.

-o-

I finally saw Marcus after fourth period. He was headed to the cafeteria. "Hey, Marcus."

"Oh..." he seemed to surprised. "Uh... Hi. What's up?"

"Look, I know you said you were home the other day, but I know you weren't. What's going on?" I asked.

He started looking around as more and more students exited their classrooms for lunch period. "Nothing. I went out with some friends."

"With Alec?"

"No!..." I crossed my arms over my chest and waited. "Okay yes. I'm not entitled to go out with my friends without consulting you?"

I blanched a little. "I... I..."

He smiled and was about to walk away.

I turned my head and spotted Volcano and his friends watching and remembered what he said about me not liking the real motivation behind Marcus's dishonesty. "Hold it!" Marcus stopped and turned. "Sure you can go out with your friends without consulting me, but don't lie about doing it. You and I are over." A thought came to me. I wasn't even sure if he ever considered me as a girlfriend.

"Sure you could say that," he piped up as he looked at our audience, "because there wasn't anything there to start with, you and your boring life with no _action_." He emphasized the last word.

My eyes darted to his and my brows furrowed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He laughed. "Let's just say you're innocent in that department."

There was a collective "Oh!" scattered around the corridor and suddenly the stooges grabbed Marcus and dragged him away. People around me didn't move for a moment and I felt like I was frozen in time, stuck in the "now" of the embarrassment. Volcano then crossed my path and entered the cafeteria, which appeared to thaw everyone and students continued on in their quest for food.

-o-

I sat in my car in the school lot with no appetite for lunch. I hoped some Gd awful thing would happen so I wouldn't have to face anyone again.

"Hey Bella," a solemn voice called. I turned to see the girls approaching.

"We saw what happened," Rosalie vocalized. "You okay?"

I shrugged to my shoulders. "I can't believe he said that in front of all those people."

"It will be alright," Rosalie uttered as she patted my hair in a comforting motion.

"He's a jerk like his friend Alec," Asia added.

"Yeah," Angela agreed, "You don't need him." They all nodded in unison then Angela laughed. "Did you see the three stooges? They just yanked him away.

"I know," I was confused, "and they looked angry."

"Hey, I have a good idea," Rosalie said with a smile. "Let's all just climb into Bella's car and go get some frozen yogurt."

"Uh Rosalie, won't we get in trouble if we leave school grounds?"

"Don't worry, we'll be back before lunch is over and we all will be replenished for the second half of the day."

-o-

On the way back to my classes, I spotted Volcano. He had just stuffed some poor student into a locker.

"Now when I tell you to step aside, what do you do?"

A muffled voice came out of the locker.

"I can't hear you!"

I walked over to him; heat burned at the tips my ears. "Volcano, what are you doing?" I walked in between him and the locker. "Are you okay in there?" I called into the metal slits.

"Don't talk to him," Volcano said. "He pissed me off." Then he banged at the door.

I unlatched and opened it to release his victim.

Volcano grabbed at the boy's collar. "Lucky the lady came around to let you out. Next time you might not be so lucky."

The kid ran off.

I just stared at Volcano not knowing what to do next.

His face relaxed. "Hey, so how are you doing?" he questioned politely.

"Excuse me?" I was confused.

"I saw you dumped Marcus; are you okay?"

"Oh, yes I'll be fine. I went out with Rosalie and the girls."

"Yeah, they are a great group of friends," he agreed.

"Volcano, why did you put that boy in the locker?"

He chortled, "He stood in my way."

"Did you ask him nicely to move?"

He paused before answering. "Maybe not nicely."

My hand went out, pointer extended. "You can't just stuff someone into a locker."

He laughed again, "He was so scared. I think he wet his pants."

My face felt heated. "Volcano that is what bullies do."

"Lighten up. It was funny."

"No it wasn't." The bell sounded the beginning of class and I started to walk away.

"Hey wait up. Now that you're not preoccupied with Marcus, I was wondering if you wanted to go out."

"No," I answered shortly.

"What? Why not?"

"Are you kidding? What if I 'pissed you off'? Would you put me into a locker?"

"Of course not. Don't be ridiculous."

"What about your friends?"

"They wouldn't dare," he stated, "and anyway, they like you."

That took me by surprise. "Really? Is that why they grabbed Marcus?"

"Yeah. They think he's scum. They took him out for a beat-down, but I got there in time, since I knew you wouldn't want him hurt, at least not badly. He'll only have minor bruises."

"Well thanks," I said sarcastically as I walked off.

-o-

I went straight home after school, not really in the mood to do any tutoring. I sat at my desk trying to figure out how I planned to get Victoria's number to James without dealing with Volcano. The simplest way was to just hand it to him, but the idea of approaching him or any of the stooges still frightened me, even if Volcano claimed they liked me. I walked down the steps to the dining area to eat dinner with my parents, still preoccupied with my dilemma.

 _If I see Volcano again, it will be too soon._

He got under my skin and the very thought of him irked me. I needed to let out some of my pent up anger, but I had no intention of sharing my boy problems with my parents. It would bring on "the talk" and I had avoided a repeat of it since they explained the birds and the bees to me graphically when I was eleven. I called up Angela and she reminded me I owed her an after dinner walk.

"So. Are we. Going to. Make this. A regular. Thing?" I panted. Her speed did not imply this walk was even remotely "light."

"Only if you want to, Bella. I really appreciate you coming out with me." She wasn't even winded. "Let's do two more blocks straight and then make a left."

"Hey can we rest for a bit, sit, maybe pass out?"

She giggled, "Really Bella, I would never guess you'd be out of shape."

We found a bench and sat quietly for a few minutes while I caught my breath and conjured up the courage to talk.

"Okay, time's up." She popped up from her spot and started to walk.

"Wait Angela," I called. "Something has been bothering me and I would like to run it by you."

She sat back down. "All right, shoot."

"I seem to have this attraction to a guy," I began. "And after getting to know him better, I found it difficult to ... NOT like him, but also I don't _want_ to like him. Do you follow?" She nodded as I continued. "Because ..."

"Bella," she assured me, "just give it time. You'll get over Marcus."

"No, I'm not talking about Marcus. I'm referring to Volcano."

"Volcano? I thought you _didn't_ like him?" she asked.

"Yes and no," I sighed. He's so ... ugh. I don't know. I saw him with this kid in a locker. I can't imagine ever being okay with that behavior. Liking someone like that ... but I can't stop thinking about him. I mean, what should I do? It's just another toxic situation."

"Look Bella, I can't tell you what to do. It's your decision, but remember to protect your heart. Hearts are strong, but they can also be fragile. You don't want it to break. It's no secret we all think he's a bully, but at the end of the day it's about how he treats you. Some boys have a real knack at playing the good/great/ awesome guy in the public eye, but are really creeps as boyfriends. Is he like Marcus and just wants a low-standard pretty face to complement his own, but doesn't really care about the person behind it?"

She had a good point, but I still didn't think I could ignore his actions toward other students, especially when I've seen how good he could be.

-o-

I woke up the next day still ambivalent about my feelings for Volcano. After my morning facial cleanse, I took a good look at myself in the mirror. I carefully applied my eyeliner and mascara then paused. _This is what gets me in trouble. Would I like him, if he wasn't interested in me?_

I didn't think I could go barefaced to school, but I didn't _have to_ enhance myself either. I lightly placed my foundation just to even at my skin tone and finished with just my tinted chapstick. I headed to my closet chose the most androgynous items in there: a pair of _J Brand Jeans_ , a blue flannel shirt I found in the back of my closet _(When did I get that?)_ and my leather jacket. I wore _Timberlands_ on my feet and stuffed my hair loosely twisted into a black beanie. My reflection revealed if I were viewed from behind I would be unrecognizable as me. I quickly ate breakfast, reapplied the chapstick and drove to school.

-o-

I caught Victoria heading into the school building and explained I hadn't managed to get her number to James yet, but I hoped she would make it to class. The expression of distaste painted her face.

"Sitting in class only frustrates me more. Why would I go?"

"Um ... maybe for attendance. The teacher will see you are trying, even if you are really not."

Second period chemistry was uneventful, especially because Volcano was absent. My curiosity ignited when I spotted the stooges in the hallway, but I didn't dare ask them his location.

Between 3rd and 4th I caught a glimpse of someone familiar: an olive skinned boy with black hair and a worried face.

"Hey there," I greeted tapping him on the shoulder. He jumped and quickly turned around backing himself loudly against the lockers. His body shook and his head and eyes searched the surrounding area. "Hey are you okay?" I asked, my hand hovering over his shoulder. I didn't know if it would be safe to touch him.

He sounded, "Al sateb akhar eh?"

"Huh? I'm sorry. I can't understand you."

Someone roughly pulled me back by my shoulder. "Hey! What are you doing..." his contorted face smoothed out when he saw me, "...to my cousin?" His voice changed, became softer and easier to hear his accent. "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"You should be sorry," I remarked as I straightened my jacket and shifted shirt.

"I thought you were harassing him." He turned to the boy and uttered something in a different speech.

"What language is that?"

"Egyptian."

"You mean Arabic?"

"No, I mean Egyptian," he corrected.

I narrowed my eyes. "As in _ancient_ Egyptian? Isn't that a dead language?"

"Not as long as my family speaks it. The name's Benjamin and that," he pointed to the frightened teen, "is Amun."

"I'm Bella. What's wrong with him?"

He asked him in the foreign tongue and there was some explanation back and forth before the strange boy took off quickly without looking back.

Benjamin huffed and glanced at me for a split second previous to speaking. "He claims you are the girlfriend to the aggressor who'd been bothering him most recently. I tried to explain such a brute couldn't possibly have a girlfriend, but he insisted you had to be if you could call him off. I believed it to be utter nonsense; you could just as easily be the head boss man of the crime syndicate." He smiled at his joke. "That's when he took off."

"Oh." I smiled too. "No, Volcano and I are ... I guess, friends. I don't think he's here today."

"I guess it would be safe to walk you to class."

"Actually, my class is right there," I pointed, "but thank you."

-o-

Lunch hour came quickly and I headed to the cafeteria to meet my friends. All through the halls I pondered about Volcano and why he was out. I was in a state of confusion. This morning I dressed to avoid him, and now that I suspected he was absent, I seemed to seek him out.

I entered the cafeteria keeping an eye out and saw Benjamin and his fearful cousin.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Oh, hello." I glanced over at the lovely female beside him and he took noticed. "This is my girlfriend Tia."

"Girlfriend? Well, it's nice to meet you."

"Why don't you join us?" she asked.

"Uh, I'm sorry my friends there," I pointed, "are waiting for me point. I've got to go."

I just reached the table, when Rose asked, "Hey Bella, what is up with that outfit?"

"I'm just in a mood, felt like being incognito."

"Incognito, why? Who are you hiding from?"

"Volcano," stated the brunette behind me.

"Angela!"

"Sorry. I didn't know it was a secret," she apologized and sat opening her food container and taking a whiff. "My mom's meatloaf smells heavenly."

"Why are you hiding?" Asia questioned pulling out her own lunch. "Did he threaten you?"

"No, nothing like that." I sat down not really feeling hungry as the strange butterflies flew through my abdomen with each moment of this topic.

"She likes him."

"Angela!"

"Sorry - it is better to get it out in the open."

"Oh yeah?" Trying to draw the attention away from me, I questioned, "Why don't you share? Where are your pursuits for the opposite gender?"

The other two giggled. "Yeah Angela. Tell us about Ben," Rose commented.

"Benjamin?" I asked in shock.

Her cheeks tinted slightly. "I suppose that might be his full name. He doesn't really notice me. We have global history together so we've spoken a little, but he's yet to take an interest."

I looked over at Benjamin speaking adamantly to Tia and felt I a new kind of sensation fill my tummy. "I'm sorry Angela, but he has a girlfriend."

"What do you mean? Who told you he has a girlfriend?"

"He did."

"You know him?" I nodded. "What! That's just great. You think you know a guy! It's weird. He is sort of studious, so he didn't strike me as the type to already have a girlfriend."

"You barely talk to him Angela. 'Can I borrow a pencil?' Is not an in-depth conversation," Asia explained. "You're always so reserved. You should have asked him out when you had the chance."

"Yeah," Rosalie agreed. The others appeared to have more knowledge about this issue then I was aware.

"He has a girlfriend. He would have turned me down," Angela replied back.

"Maybe he didn't have one yet and now _you_ could have been his girlfriend."

"How do you know?"

"I don't know, but it's a risk. You need to take a chance in your life," Asia suggested.

"Well what about you?" Angela deflected. "I don't see any boys on your resume."

"There aren't any I'm interested in. That's the difference between us. You keep pointing out guys you like, but you never do anything about it."

"Oh and I suppose I should just choose a random guy and ask him out like Rosalie does?"

"First of all," Rose held out her finger, "I don't go up to random guys they come up to _me_. And, I don't accept every invitation, just the cute ones. I'm not finding someone for life, just a date for the night. It's all very casual/non-committal."

The bell sounded and I realized there had been a lot I was out-of-the-loop on since I was the new one to the group. I felt the like I just stepped right into their world.

-o-

After school the girls convinced me to join them at the mall.

"We need you to help cheer Angela up."

"I was planning on getting my homework started," I claimed.

"There is plenty of time for that," Rose reminded me. "We'll browse through cosmetics and make Angela feel extra beautiful."

We walked into Sephora and started with a beauty blend. It's what I called it when I mixed different foundations tones on to the back of my hand and smear lipstick beside them to see which went together the best. I collected a few and begin to mix and match to Angela's hand.

"Sit down on this chair and we will make you a makeover that will get every guy drooling," I stated.

"Thanks Bella. I really need this."

"It's no problem."

The "beauticians" walking around kept eyeing me as Rose and Asia brought over different options to try on Angela. I could understand their curiosity, I wasn't exactly dressed at my beauty best, but they should learn not to judge a book by its cover. I dabbed some concealer and toner to her face in just the right places to create counters. My focused attention distracted me from thoughts a Volcano enough to start enjoying myself. The blush and bronzer were added to her cheeks giving the right look for the finishing touch. Angela looked at herself, amazed at what she saw in the mirror. The mascara and liner brought out the honey tone in her eyes.

"Wow!" Angela sighed.

"Yeah Bella, you never told us you were so good at make-up. Rose, I think Angela could possibly beat you in a beauty pageant." Rosalie smiled as the comment made her beautified friend glow even brighter.

"Hey Bella, do me next." Asia sat down on the next seat as Angela examined her enhanced face farther in the looking glass. I blew at the stray hairs blocking my vision and got to work on my next friend. _Friend. I really liked the sound of that._

-o-

Friday morning I woke up with an ache in my stomach. I had so much fun with the three girls; I didn't make it back for dinner. The hunger pains were unbearable. I brushed my teeth quickly and went down to the kitchen for an early and hardy breakfast.

"What happened to you last night?" My mom asked as she sat down with her oatmeal.

"Sorry, but I did text I was out with the girls."

"Yes, but what were you doing?"

 _Trying not to think about Volcano_ , I thought.

"Well?"

"See my friend Angela likes this boy, but he has a girlfriend, so she was sad. Rosalie, Asia, and I took her out to the mall and we went to Sephora and did several makeovers on each other and the next thing we knew we were walking through the mall checking out new clothes to match and the time flew and I texted that I was going to be late and we hung outside of her house talking and then I came home," I explained in one long breath. I took a loud huff in to compensate for the lack of oxygen.

"Honey," she laughed. "I didn't give you a time limit on the explanation."

"Right."

"Look I'm glad you were trying to cheer up your friend, but be home for dinner, alright? Your father and I like to see our offspring at the end of the day."

"Okay." I ran my used plate under the water before placing it into the dishwasher. I darted upstairs to change and ready myself for school.

-o-

I sat in my car outside of Volcano's house reviewing the past day's events in my head. I couldn't believe the way things turned out. Firstly, I couldn't decide what to wear, because this morning I wanted to dress impressively. The girls knew I could do makeup so I needed to show off. This resulted in a late start on my transportation. Of course here it rains more often than not, so some speed demon decided to take a dangerous risk and switched lanes at a high speed. Cars began swerving and skidding and somehow a car ended up on its side. Thankfully, I only bared witness to this event, but it took time for all by-standing cars to be allowed to maneuver away. _Great!_

I missed most of homeroom and Mr. Varner was completely rigid about lateness, sending me to the principal's office, resulting in me missing the rest of math. I went to chemistry class, hoping the attention/compliments from Volcano would perk up my spirits, but once again he was absent. I did draw lots of attention from the other boys in the class, though. Whispers and notes headed in my direction and of course Mr. Banner yells at me for distracting his lecture and sent me once again to the principal. I realized only on days Volcano missed class, did other male students approach me during lab, so if I Volcano attended today, no one would have dared. _Why was he out again?_

Victoria gave me the evil eye third period. Apparently, she shared English with me. I asked her how I hadn't noticed her red hair in class and she gave me such a rude answer.

"If you had kept your face out of your mirror and looked around once in awhile, you might notice other people."

 _What?_

She was extra upset with me. She had attended math this morning, trying to make an effort and I had missed the whole thing.

"Why didn't you give my number to James yet?" she asked,

"Why don't you give it to him yourself?" I retorted. She walked off without an answer and I went off to history/fourth period.

I passed the stooges as I headed to the cafeteria. I stopped dead caught in my search for Volcano. He usually liked to hang behind and take advantage of the chaos in their wake to draw my attention, but he wasn't around and students bumped and push their way out of the stooges' way. _Ouch!_

I was really having a bad morning and all I wanted was some comfort food and my friends and just one peek and Volcano. _Where was he?_ My insides bubbled at the thought of missed opportunities. All those times he was right there, with a knowing smile or smirk. I kept finding fault or excuses on why I shouldn't like him, but I really did like him. The adrenaline fueled through me at each of our meetings and now I was going through withdrawal. I picked out my phone from my bag determined to at least hear his voice.

"Bella!" I heard from across the room. I put my phone away and decided to sit with the girls. I walked over and imagined with my mind's eye how Volcano would look me up and down when I dressed especially well.

I was distracted and went right into Jessica bumping her and Jane. "Hey!" They spilled some of their chow on their shoes and floor.

"This is a classic _Akira_ vintage, and you just ruined it," Jess yelled.

"Ruined?" I responded. "I think I just made that ugly thing better," I sassed back. There were "oohs" coming from the students who caught the action. Well look at that? Jane spoke. "Bella thinks she's some fashion guru. I think your outfit needs a little something to bring some more life to it." She looked around. "I know." Some color would work for your hair." She poured some tomato soup on to my head.

"Ugh! You piece of—" I grabbed some mashed potatoes from someone's tray and smashed it into her face! She screamed and I stuffed some into her mouth is well. Just then Jessica tackled me to the ground. I pulled her hair as more food and cheers came from the surrounding students.

"What is going on here?" an adult yelled. Two more teachers came and pulled us apart. I was a mess covered completely with food that the janitorial staff will have to clean up, come the day's closing.

-o-

Mr. Greene just finished talking with Jess and Jane and now it was my turn to see him.

"What is going on with you, Miss Swan? This is the third time I saw you today."

 _What would Volcano say?_ "I was a victim of circumstance, sir. Those girls attacked _me_."

"Miss Swan I'd hate to besmirch your permanent record with such a black mark. Up until now you were a fairly good student, excellent grades, proper behavior, only good words were associated with you when asked about by any teacher, but now? What happened?"

"I'm not sure, sir. I'm just having a bad day," I explained.

"I know what it is. It's that student Mr. Black, he has influenced to you." _Volcano?_ "I'm sorry that I exposed you to him, requesting you tutor him to raise his grades."

"No," I denied.

"I'm sorry. I only have myself to blame."

I felt very icky and gross and it wasn't because I was still covered in food residue. They didn't allow us a good wash up, just paper towel sheets and I could feel the crust in my clothes. "Sir, I haven't been influenced." _Well I had, but not in the way he thought._ "I really haven't tutored him in a while; scheduling issues. Don't blame him. Take I take full responsibility for my actions. Actually it was Jane's fault. She actually started with the food."

"Responsibility," he ordered. "I'll speak to some witnesses, but I think you and your 'companions'," he quoted the word, "will need to do some cleaning up." He pressed on the intercom. "Can Miss Stanley and Miss Reece please return into my office?" The two girls sat down in the available chairs. The three of you girls are to stay after school and mop the cafeteria floors.

 _Strike that, WE will be doing some cleaning up come the day's closing!_

"What!?" Jane yelled. " _She_ threw the mashed potatoes. She practically started a food fight."

"You spilled soup on me first."

"No you spilled on me," Jess corrected.

"Stop!" Mr. Greene interrupted. "You all need to stop fighting and start cleaning your act and yourself. Head to the showers or something; now get out of my office." The three of us took off swearing at each other in the halls separating to get to our respective lockers for a change of clothes. All I had was my gym outfit, but it had to do.

-o-

There were lots of giggles in the locker room, where I was fortunate enough not to be alone with Jessica and Jane. My gym class had just finished up. _Another class I missed today._ I just wanted to leave and be somewhere else.

-o-

I figured what's one more missed class and I ditched last period to do some cafeteria cleaning. I headed to the mall after dismissal for some shopping. (Jessica and Jane continued where I left off.) I couldn't stand being in my gym clothes the rest of the day and there was no way I was going home. There were a few calls I sent to voicemail, specifically my parents, but Rosalie called too. I texted her.

 _Me: Hey u called?  
Rosalie: Where ru?  
Me: Im the food court the mall  
Rosalie: We r coming  
Me: No. I just want 2b alone_

I was humiliated and I couldn't stand having to rehash all that happened with the girls. They didn't understand what went on.

Thoughts of Volcano entered my mind. If he had been there I wouldn't have been distracted. In fact, I would have been sitting and eating my lunch, maybe even protecting it from him. _I have to stop thinking about him._ But I couldn't. I needed to call him.

I was about to pull out my cell when an unfamiliar voice asked, "Is this seat taken?"

I looked up and saw a teenager, vaguely recognizable. "Do I know you?" I asked.

He sat down. "My name is Ben, Ben Cheney. We go to school together."

"Oh," I frowned and slumped slightly in my seat.

"I saw you in the cafeteria today. That was quite a fight you put on."

"Please could we talk about something else? It wasn't exactly my finest moment."

"Bella?" I heard from a few feet away. I turned to see Rose with Angela and Asia.

"Hi."

"How could you?" Angela expressed.

"I'm sorry?" She sounded hurt and I was confused.

"You should be. Is this why you told us not to come, because you were with Ben?" Asia stated.

"Ben?" Light suddenly went on in my head. This was the Ben she was talking about liking, not Benjamin. "No, Angela. I didn't mean—"

"You lied, saying he had a girlfriend, while you went for him instead. You said you liked Volcano.

"Volcano?" Ben questioned.

"I thought you were my friend!" Angela yelled.

"I am. You don't understand. This isn't what it looks like."

"Sorry Bella," Ben uttered as he got up and left. "This date is over."

"Date!" she screamed.

"It's not a date!" I corrected. "He just literally sat down.

"Come on Angela," Rose pulled at her before she would attack me. "It's not worth it."

"She's not worth it," Asia reiterated.

"But... But," I huffed as they walked off.

-o-

I got out of my car and stood underneath what I hoped was Volcano's window along the driveway wall. I couldn't stand it anymore. I really needed to see him. This awful day had to end with something positive. I figured he was home. It was just after dinner time and I noticed his cycle's wheels peeking out from behind his house. I went for my phone for the third time today and managed to dial as I leaned up against the brick wall.

"Hello?" came a raspy voice. I quickly hung up, rechecked the number, and texted this time.

 _Me: Was that u?  
Volcano: Bella?  
Volcano: What do u want? Im sick  
Me: I was just wondering y u werent school  
Me: Guess now I know  
Me: Im actually outside. I think below ur window_

The light went on and he came to the glass and waved. I gave a sheepish smile and waved back.

 _Volcano: So what is it u need that couldnt wait til the morning?_

I typed slowly.

 _Me: Its just things happen 2day  
Me: n u werent there...  
Volcano: u missed me? _

I could almost hear his smugness in his comment. My face heated in the cold air.

 _Me: Chem isnt the same wo u  
Volcano: O? n u missed me _

I smiled. I did. Badly.

 _Me: Mayb  
Volcano: Well being sick isnt fun, so dont think Im enjoying being away from u_

My face flushed brighter. He wasn't afraid to let me know how he felt about me. Why was I so shy to tell him I liked him back? I stood there with my finger hovering over my phone keyboard.

 _Volcano: Are you still there?_

I glanced at his words then looked up at him. He was looking down at me. His face dark, in a silhouette, but I could still make out a frown.

 _Me: Yes. I wish u werent sick  
Volcano: y? _

_Because..._ I managed to type out, but couldn't finish. _"Because I would want to tell you face-to-face that I like you and I don't care about anything else anymore._ _School was awful and I have no friends and the only thing that I could think coherently about is kissing you." Yeah, how was I going to write that without sounding desperate?_

"Bella?" I heard from the window. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head and went back to my Miata. I waved and drove off back to my home.

-o-

A few hours later I heard a sound coming from my window. Several pebbles seemed to be knocking at the pane. I got up to view the strange occurrence and spied Volcano on the ground about to toss several more small stones, his bike along the curb in darkness. I lifted the window up seconds before his next batch and was pelted. My hand came flying out, waving my surrender.

"Hey, I'm here."

"Oh great," he was whisper-yelling up. "I had to sneak out and forgot my phone."

"I'm coming down." I knew if we conversed through my window it would result in waking my parents.

I searched quickly for something to put on and settled for my J brand Denims, my favorite worn blue sweater, and my leather jacket. I stuffed my feet in sneakers and quietly walked down the steps and out the door with my keys to my car just in case.

"Hey I thought you were sick."

"I took some medicine. Come with me." He pulled my arm toward his vehicle and climbed on it. "Hop on."

"What? Why?" I questioned.

"Just do it." He handed me a red helmet and he placed its black match on his head. He started the engine and revved it up making a loud noise, sure to wake up the neighborhood. I had to decide quickly. I jumped onto the back and he zoomed off.

He stopped briefly at a traffic light and adjusted my arms around him tightly as he explained, "I don't usually take passengers, but it sounded like you needed it."

He revved the engine again before he sped off and it hit me dead center as adrenaline coursed through my body. I held tight as he zoomed through the streets taking turns at high speeds. My eyes shut and my heart raced. I had no idea where we were going, but at that moment I didn't care.

We began to slow and finally came to a stop to what looked like a cliff.

"What are we doing here?" I asked as I got off the bike still wearing the helmet.

He released the kickstand and hopped off. "You could scream and no one will hear you."

"What?" A sense of fear hit the pit of my stomach and I was glad I was still wearing my head gear.

"Go ahead," he encouraged, "Let it all out, your anger, your sadness. Just scream. I won't tell anyone."

I looked at him. _Was he really serious?_ He faced out into the abyss and yelled at the top of his lungs.

I smiled and stood beside him. "Aah!" At that moment everything I held onto came roaring out at an alarm in volume. I had no idea how many minutes I stood there, but my throat was so sore.

"Better?"

"A little," I rasped, "but it didn't solve anything." I frowned to the ground removing the head gear.

"Well then tell me what will."

"I lost my friends."

He looked at his watch. "Well did you look in the last place you left them?"

I smirked for a moment then returned to my solemn expression. "I need one right now." He nodded, so I began my explanation. "You know that kid you put in a locker?"

"You need to be more specific."

I dead-panned in my stare at his face. "There were more than one?"

He's snickered and answered. "You're talking about the one you saw. What about him?"

I hesitated but continued. "He has a cousin named Benjamin and this Benjamin has a girlfriend." I saw all giddiness fall from his eyes.

"And you like Benjamin?"

"No," I answered quickly. "Well yes, but not the way you think. You're messing up what I'm trying to say."

"Okay."

"Just listen," I huffed. "Angela is infatuated with this other boy named Ben, who I hadn't met until today. So I told her yesterday Benjamin has a girlfriend, because I thought that is who she liked."

"So your friends left you, because you gave them the wrong information?"

"No, because they think I lied to them, so I could date Ben – her Ben - myself today."

"But you didn't know there were two of them," he justified.

"I wasn't even on a date. I was at the mall, sitting at a table and he sat down. He began talking to me, when they came along." My eyes watered at the memory. "Everything is ruined." I sniffed at my nose and a tear dropped down my cheek. "None of them will talk to me."

His hand came up and wiped the wetness. I could feel the heat of his finger. "Don't cry."

"They know who I actually like. I told them I like—" I stopped short of my confession.

"Who?"

My watery eyes locked with his as my heart sped up. "I wish you weren't sick," I mentioned again.

"Why? Even sick I'm still here listening."

My pulse raced faster and my nervousness bubbled in my tummy. Tension built inside and it wanted to be released. "So many awful things happened today. I just want..."

"What?"

"I need..." I could see his Adam's apple move as he swallowed hard, his plump lips in a small pout. It was now or never. "Screw it." I leaned in brushing my nose slightly against his and as our lips touched I could feel my very being, being released. My lips burned and so did my hand as I caressed his face. I felt my core ignite as his arms wrapped around me, connecting us closer together. His response, slow at first, deepened the kiss as he moved his head around for a better angle. I heard two thuds as he and I simultaneously dropped the helmets we held. My other arm was around his back. It felt the coldness of his jacket.

He pulled his head down to speak as his forehead leaned on mine. "I've been waiting a long time for that."

I noticed there was still heat radiating from his touch and with the contrast of his jacket, something occurred to me. "You're spiking a fever." My other hand came up to feel both his cheeks and I could tell even in the low lighting, his eyes were holding something back.

"I didn't want to say anything, but I think my meds wore off."

"We better get you home. You okay to drive?"

"Yeah, just hold on tight."

We retrieved the helmets and got onto his bike. His body lifted as he kicked started the ignition. I knew something was melting inside me as I held onto Volcano. The streets zoomed by and I was glad finally something right came out of such a horrible day.

-o-

The next morning, things didn't feel well, or I should say _I_ didn't feel well. My mom came in the room to take my temperature and examine me with her nursing knowledge.

"I think you have the flu. It's been going around."

"I need a bucket or something. I'm not going to make it to the toilet," I mumbled.

"You better." She lifted me as she directed me to the bathroom. I settled there and all my vomit sped out into the porcelain throne. "Can you blow your nose?" she asked as she placed on rubber gloves. I did and she took the tissue in her hand, pulling the glove over it inside out to keeping the gross tissue inside. "I'll test your mucus at work and if it is confirmed influenza, I'll get you some _Tamiflu_ from the pharmacy." I sneezed grabbing another tissue, completely disgusted at how she could be so professional as my body ached in pain.

"Mom can't you just be my mother and make me some hot soup?"

"I will. Don't worry," she hugged me. "Mommy will take make you all better."

"Ow!"

"Ooh. I know; love hurts." She left the room after washing her hands.

 _Love hurts._ My heart sped up already racing from the fever. I knew he was sick and I kissed Volcano anyway. I crawled back to my bedroom taking the small garbage bin with me in case, leaving it's partially full bag in the bathroom. I pulled out my phone from the charging stand and dialed. It rang once before he answered.

"Hello?"

"You made me sick."

"You made me take you out while I was sick," he replied.

"I did no such thing. You did that on your own."

"You kissed me on your own knowing I was sick, so you only have yourself to blame. Although, I _was_ hiding how awful I felt. If you knew—"

"You mean how your bones ache?"

"And the stomach pains."

"A sore throat and itchy, runny nose," I continued to list.

"You caught my flu," he acquiesced.

"You could have it back," I heartedly joked. "I'm glad I kissed you, though. I was tired of holding back."

"Good. I was worried there for a moment. It's too bad it couldn't have lasted longer." I smiled at the sentiment. "Hey I was thinking. Are all your friends really not speaking to you? I mean are they ignoring your texts and stuff, because you could explain using text at least to get it out there. If one of them reads it, she could get the others to consider letting you fully explain."

"That's an excellent idea; I could group text an explanation to them. Thanks."

"Not a problem. And Bella, if they are really your friends, they would let you explain. Good luck."

I basically clicked out and explanation quickly on a group text to the three girls. I was worried they may not decide to read it at all, but there wasn't much else I could do while sick and all my calls went to voicemail. I did leave a voice message on Angela's phone apologizing as sincerely as I could for any misunderstandings. The rest of Saturday I spent sleeping away my ailment.

I woke up Sunday still feeling ill, but well enough to talk to Volcano over the phone. He was still the only friend I had at the moment and since _his_ friends were out enjoying their Sunday, I was his only choice for external entertainment.

-o-

During lunch the next day, I was nervous. It was going to be the first time I saw the girls since the incident. I got to the cafeteria early and took a seat at an empty table in line with the cafeteria's entrance. This way I could see them come in and assess if they had read my text.

I poured out my chicken noodle soup from my thermos and waited. "Oh soup," said a male voice from behind me. "I'm starved." Volcano sat down in front of me as I still kept my eyes on the doorway.

After a moment I realized my soup was no longer in front of me. "Hey!"

"What? You weren't eating it."

I pulled the bowl back toward me. "I need my soup. I'm convalescing and it helps."

"Convo what?" he asked.

"Recovering from the flu," I explained.

"Well so am I." He pulled the bowl back to him. I watched him sip a few spoonfuls as he kept his eyes on me, daring me to pull it back. A few drops littered his chin and I had to admit I really wanted to just lick it off. We hadn't had a moment alone, so we hadn't kissed again since Friday. I licked my lower lip as he flirtatiously wiped the soup away with one of my napkins. He smirked. "I know what you want," he whispered.

My face heated as he read my mind, but I wasn't going to allow it. "Yes, my soup back."

"Isn't this how you got sick in the first place, sharing my spit?" My cheeks felt on fire as I knew they changed the color.

I turned to focus on the door, knowing I was going to miss my chance to reconcile with the girls because of his distraction. I pulled my drink cup closer to me and emptied it. Then I poured some chicken noodle from my thermos.

"If you had more, why were you giving me trouble?" Volcano pondered.

"Because I only have one bowl and it's _my soup_." At that moment I noticed Rosalie enter the cafeteria. "They're coming. Go, go. I need to focus."

"Okay," he got up with the bowl. I was still watching Rose when Volcano leaned over and pecked my cheek causing me to turn my glance back and make eye contact to his dark brown eyes. "Good luck." My hands covered my soft, just kissed, cheek and I knew I wasn't going to be able to slow my rapid heart for the rest of the lunch hour.

Volcano walked off and I quickly scolded my throat as I downed my cup of soup.

"Rosalie!" The other two were asking her to slow down.

I approached them cautiously. "Hey. Did you read my text?"

Asia pulled Angela away by the hand, but Rose lingered. "I did. I tried talking to them about it. Give Angela some time."

"I don't want to give her time. I didn't do anything wrong." I headed straight to their table. "Look you could be angry with me all you want, but you're really angry at yourself. You are the one not taking a chance and you just want an excuse to give up. I told you I got the Ben's confused that means Ben Cheney is still available. So why don't you just speak to him?" I pointed to the Ben who sat on the other side of the cafeteria.

Angela looked over at him. "I can't."

"Fine. If you won't, none of us will date," Asia suggested.

"Wait a minute," Rosalie spoke up, "I didn't agree to that."

"Come on," Asia encouraged, "female solidarity." She smiled at me. "Right, Bella?"

My stomach did flips. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. On one hand Volcano and I just started something, but on the other, I needed to support Angela. "Um, right." I didn't know what I was going to tell Volcano. Would he be willing to put us on hold for a little bit longer?

-o-

I fidgeted in my car after school waiting for Volcano to leave the building. I knew I could just call him, but I figured this is a face-to-face conversation. He walked out with a swagger only he could have and I honked my horn to capture his attention. His head turned and even from this distance I could see the happiness his face emitted when he saw it was me. His cheeks rose as the corners of his mouth lifted and he walked over. My belly fluttered then dropped as the realization hit me about what I must do.

"Hi sweetie," he whispered as his head ducked into my driver side window to kiss me. _Oh, how I wanted that kiss._

I turned my head away. "We need to talk. Get in."

His face dropped, but his curiosity ignited as he withdrew his head and came around to enter from the passenger side. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this," I whispered, giving it a double meaning, one for him and one for me. My face was forward and down staring at the steering wheel.

The side of his right index brushed softly down my cheek bone and to my chin, then his hand quickly grasped my chin to turn my face to him. "What do you mean?"

I gathered my strength. "You and me, I can't do this."

"What? Why?" His voice sounded shaky and unsure for the first time since I've known him. "I behaved today. Even let the guys have a bye when they pushed past me. I held it together and didn't stick anyone in lockers."

One corner of my mouth responded with a jerk upward, but my eyes were still solemn. "That's great. I'm so proud of you, but I still can't."

His hand released and fell to his lap, but pulled tight into a fist. My jaw loosened leaving my mouth slightly ajar as I saw the tension mount and fear entered every cell in my body. "There has to be a reason, a real one. You didn't give us a chance." He spoke with a calmness that didn't match his posture.

"It's a deal I made with the girls. Nobody dates until Angela and Ben get together."

His fist suddenly released. "So I get gypped because some dude doesn't like your friend?"

"It's more than that. He doesn't know she exists and she won't approach him. We're trying to support her."

His eyes go searching through the parking lot. "Point him out to me. I'll straighten him out."

"No." I grabbed his arm preventing him from exiting my vehicle.

"She has to do it on her own."

His eyes look to my hand wrapped around his forearm then up to me. "Do you even know how much I want to kiss you right now?"

The butterflies in my stomach took flight as I felt the same need. "I know, but we have to be strong."

His lips moved into a smirk. "Oh, I'm strong, very strong." His body pulled away as he opened the door to get out. Before he shut the door he leaned in. "Are you planning to come over for my tutoring sessions or am I supposed to fail math?"

"Oh. I'm not sure about today, but I can tomorrow after school. I'll come right over."

"Great." His pearly whites shined as he slammed the door.

"Wait!" I yelled out my window. He came to my side. I pulled out Victoria's number. _She needs to not fail math too._ "This is for Moe."

"Who?" he questioned.

"Your blonde friend. He rides the black and silver motorcycle. I forgot his name."

"James?"

"Yes. The redhead in my PE class won't let me tutor her in math until I give her number to him. If she fails, she loses her athletic scholarship and Principal Greene is bent on me preventing that."

He took a good look at the piece of paper. "A redhead huh? James will like that."

I watched him walk over to his Harley and hopped on. The three stooges finished harassing this large boy who knocked one of their bikes over. The teen looked roughed up, but not too damaged. They mounted their vehicles. Volcano leaned over to Moe/James and their hands locked in a bro-shake. Volcano kick-started the ignition, revved the motor and turned toward me. He smiled then sped off. The others followed, but Moe/James turned around to look at me, too. I held my breath as I saw him look into his hand where a piece of paper sat. He shoved it into his pocket and drove off after his friends.

-o-

"I can't believe you won't call Ben," Rosalie stated as we walked through the mall. "You share a class. Pretend you have a question about what you learned then ask him out."

The girls decided just hang out in a neutral location, while we tried to encourage Angela to make a move on Ben.

"It really is a very simple, but clever plan," I added.

"Oh yeah? Well I don't see you making a move on Volcano. You are all wishy-washy about him: I like him, I _don't_ like him, I _like_ him, _again_ _,_ " Angela worded in defiance stopping right in front of the fountain. My heart pumped wildly at the sound of his name and I wanted to stifle the flush soon to show on my face with a splash of some cool water.

"Firstly, this is not about Bella," Asia said, pushing be behind her, "and secondly, I'm sure Bella will as soon as you call Ben. You know we put dating aside for you."

"Some of us more than others," Rose mumbled.

Asia glared at Rosalie then turned back to Angela. "Bella is here for you, we _all are_ , because you need us."

Angela looked at me as I nodded in agreement. "But he doesn't like me; he likes you."

I glanced back at the fountain then to her. "No he doesn't. He merely found me interesting and literally just sat down, when you guys came over. You're very pretty Angela, maybe he doesn't know you're available."

"Yes that's true," Rosalie averred. "Next week is the Halloween party at his house. I'm sure Bella could get an invite for all of us."

"I could put a good word in for you," I specified.

"You'd do that, even when I thought daggers at you?" Angela asked.

"It was a misunderstanding, as long as all is forgiven."

"Come on," Asia tugged on me, "let's get something from the costume store to wear."

-o-

Tuesday Volcano ignored me in the halls even though we partnered up in chemistry class. He wandered into the cafeteria and my eyes caught his dark browns as he searched for food.

"What are you staring at?" Asia asked me.

"Huh? Nothing." I glanced down at my veggie burger.

"So Bella I don't see Ben around. What if he doesn't show up today?" Angela asked.

"I guess I'll just ask tomorrow. I'm still not certain he'll talk to me. Don't you remember his reaction when you said Volcano's name?"

"No, I was busy being angry at you."

"I do," Rose answered. "He made a mad dash thinking he was hitting on Volcano's girl."

I tittered at the thought and I felt my cheeks pink up slightly. I took a sip from my water bottle to distract myself before I reached full blush. My eyes searched him out involuntarily and I caught him looking in my direction.

"Hey, there he is," Angela declared before my pulse could react to Volcano and instead reacted to the nervousness of getting an invite from Ben. "Go on, Bella."

I stood up. "Watch my food." I paced myself as I took my steps toward my target. "It's no big deal," I told myself. "You've asked boys to get invited to parties in the past." My heart thumped faster. "Only getting invited wasn't as important as it is now." The girls were counting on me; Angela was counting on me. "Hi Ben."

Ben was about to sit down when he turned to me, a smile graced his face. "Hello Bella. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay."

"I hope Volcano wasn't upset with me. You told him it was a mistake?" he asked.

"Everything is cool."

"Great." He sat down at the table with several other juniors. I recognized a few from my classes. "Is there something you need?"

I looked over at my friends then back at him. They didn't look too pleased. I rubbed my sweaty palms against each other, hoping to stop the leakage. "Yes. I heard you are having a party Monday."

"Yup. It was supposed to be a small costume party, but word got out and now so many people are asking. Do you want to come?"

"Could I?"

"Yeah, it would be no problem," he answered.

"What about my friends?" I pointed in their direction.

He peeked over. "Weren't those girls yelling at you in the mall?"

"Minor tiff. So can they?" I felt a little perspiration roll down my back, but I tried to hold it together.

He turned to glance at them again. "Is that Angela Weber?"

"Yes. Don't you to have history class together?"

He nodded. "Make sure Angela comes."

Relief washed over me. This was working out better than I expected. "I'll do that."

I practically skipped over to my allies, a smile plastered to my face. "He said yes _and_ he said to make sure Angela came."

"He did not!"

"He did!" I told her. "You see? He _does_ know you exist."

"Must be all those in-depth conversations over pencils," Rosalie joked. "Can we get dates now?"

"Not yet," Asia claimed. "Angela's got to get a date first."

"Aww!" Rose pouted. I internally swore.

"Wait a minute!" I glanced around our table top. "Where's my burger?"

The girls nervously looked at each other and avoided eye contact with me.

"He took it," one of them whispered.

"Who took it?" I looked up as I saw Volcano leaving the cafeteria holding a few items of food, one of which was my burger.

"We tried to stop him," Asia stated, "but he was really quick."

"I guess you don't like him again?" Angela snickered.

I felt my anger build up, heating my forehead. _I was hungry._ I huffed and followed after him. "Hey," I called just before he exited the building. "Why can't you bring your own food and stop taking mine?"

He smiled at me which dissipated any residual anger. "I'll trade you." He came closer and I could smell the lingering scent of his _Brut_ deodorant. He must have put some on early this morning. "Your burger..." His breath tickled against my ear. "... for one kiss."

I swallowed as my mouth went dry. "You know I can't," I whispered.

I noticed his deep eyes dropped down to my mouth and he sucked on his lower lip. My heart pounded as thoughts of how that lip would taste. "Come on, Bella," he voiced carefully. "Forget about your pact and go out with me."

I shook my head. "Keep the burger."

-o-

Volcano chortled, "You call them what?"

"The Three Stooges." He was beside himself with laughter as we conversed about James and the other motorcyclists during our snack break over his house on his afterschool tutoring session. He was on his bed while I sat at his desk. "That's why I called him 'Moe' when I couldn't remember his name. What are Larry's and Curly's names?"

"If you mean the curly-haired one is Curly..."

"Obviously."

"He goes by Muscles McCarthy. He doesn't give out his real name. The other is Paul."

"Muscles McCarthy. It _does_ strike fear," I commented as I inserted in a few popcorn into my mouth.

"Well its better than Dimples."

" _Dimples?_ "

"Yeah, if you ever catch him smiling, he's got a dimple on each cheek. Some obsessive chick called him that. Embarrassed the hell out of him, but I took care of her."

"You didn't..." I hoped.

"Nah, just threats. But she was crazy. She snuck into his house and took some souvenirs from his room. No one could prove it, but she knows too much about the layout of his house."

"Whoa! So did James call Victoria yet?"

He glared as I placed some more popcorn into my mouth. "He's planning on it. Hey, how about you toss some this way?" I took a handful and through it toward his opened mouth. I laughed as most of it ended up all over his comforter. He guffawed as he began to toss the popped kernels back at me.

"What's going on up there? It doesn't sound mathematical," his mom called from downstairs.

"How about you and I go somewhere and get something to eat where my mom and sister aren't within listening distance?" he quested.

I swallowed hard as I stared at him. "We can't Volcano."

"Jacob," he corrected. "Since we are going by everyone's real names."

I smiled slightly. "Jacob."

He shift back to the edge of his bed and leaned over to be close to my face and I felt every one of my limbs wanting to reach out to him. "Your friends won't know."

"But we could be spotted," I whispered, hoping against hope he will stop before my willpower failed.

"We could be incognito."

"You're easily recognized with your long hair."

"I could cut it," he suggested.

"You're not going to cut your hair," I said in disbelief.

"No? I'll cut it right now." He swiftly shifted to his desk and grabbed a scissor. He held it to the large bundle attached to his head. He began squeezing the shears and a few strands began cascading down to the floor.

"What are you doing?" I grabbed at the cutters as he was about to snip some more off. "Stop, you'll ruin it." I slowly pulled out the tresses from his grasp and pulled out his elastic from its hold. I brushed my fingers through his hair trying to arrange it back into some order. He pulled my face to him and pressed his lips to mine. My heart jerked aware and full of interest. He went in for another and I was responding back in earnest. His hand cupped the back of my head and my arms went around his shoulders. I pulled away finally coming to my senses. "Jacob, you're not fair."

"What does fair have to do with it? You're not fair to me. Come on Bella," he uttered, "go out with me."

"I can't." I pulled at his strands again trying to fix it. "You're going to need a real haircut to fix the mess on your head."

He held out the separated hairs. "Doesn't this prove anything?"

"Jacob."

He closed his eyes. "I really like you calling me that."

I smiled. _I really_ liked _calling him that._ "Let's go to the mall. I know someone who could fix it."

"Only if it is a date," he qualified.

"You're never going to give up?"

"No."

I looked at the disarray on his head and took the freed strands, analyzing them between my fingers. "Okay fine. Let's just get this mop of yours fixed."

His mouth lifted. "Really?" And, he revealed a Cheshire cat grin.

-o-

We walked into the salon and Jacob took a seat. He stared at his disheveled haircut at different lengths and looked at the Stylist through the mirror. "Do your worst."

"Best," I corrected. The stylist was fashionably well dressed and suitably quaffed.

"Is there a particular look you're going for?"

"Symmetrical, for now."

Jacob was sent off to get shampooed and I glanced through a magazine trying to come up with a way to repair the damage. Then I saw the perfect look.

As he came to take his seat once more I instructed the professional which style I thought would be most attractive, yet keep Jacob a bad ass. The hairdresser pulled out the electric razor. "Go on Giovanni, buzz it."

"What!" Jacob gasped.

"Don't worry. You're going to look great!"

Giovanni finished cutting and gelled up the remaining strands vertically at the top of Jacob's head. I stood beside them. "What do you think, Jacob?"

He looked pleased, but still seemed unsure. "What the hell kind of style is this?"

"It's a Fohawk. It kind of resembles a volcano. I thought it would be perfect."

At the terminology his face enlightened. "Volcano ... yeah. What about you?"

I glared at him. "What about me?"

"Incognito. Something's got to change."

I grabbed hold of my chestnut hair. "No one's cutting this off!" I declared.

He hopped off the chair and paid the man at the register. He pointed to something over my shoulder. "You don't have to actually _cut_." I turned around and there was a teen sporting a violet mane.

I ran my finger through as I inspected my locks. "It doesn't have to be permanent, right?"

A half hour later I was walking out of the ladies' rest room with my hair a rainbow of colors sprayed in, courtesy of the other females occupying the lavatory. I had bought several cans from _Hot Topic_ and couldn't choose which to use first.

"Holy shit, you look hot!" Jacob exclaimed.

"You really like?" I asked as I rotated so he could see the full effect.

"Yeah. Come here." He pulled me into a smooch I was not expecting. My heart banged out a quick beat of euphoric celebration and my arms reached up over to wrap around his exposed neck. "Now no one will recognize us."

-o-

I could still taste the mint ice cream flavor as Jacob's tongue mingled with mine. His heated breath across my neck drove chills down my spine and my heart raced. "Jacob," I sighed as he did another round of kisses around my throat, his weight compressing me in our incline. "I need to go home."

His hands, which had wandered all over me, currently had resigned on one of my breasts and a tangle of my hair. His right hand squeezed gently my soft mound and I could feel his erection grinding against my thigh. "But I wanted to show you some place," he whispered.

"It's really late," I answered. "There are other nights."

He kissed me once more and smiled as he gazed into my brown eyes. "Today was a good day."

I returned the smile. "Jacob, it's time to go home."

"So go," he laughed.

"We're at _your_ house and in _my_ car," I reminded him.

"Oh, right." He rolled back over to the passenger seat and we both readjusted our appearances before lifting our seat back to the upright position. "To be continued," he stated and opened the door. The rush of cold air made me shiver and I pulled my coat from the back seat to put it back on. He collected his belongings, and the window began to defog as the air in my Miata returned to the same temperature as outside. "We really steamed up those windows, didn't we?" he chuckled and got out of the car. I was going to say something witty too, but he slammed the door.

I wiped my hand over the windshield to aid in the visual acuity, but I still didn't start the engine. I turned the rear view mirror toward me and examined my face. My eye makeup was smeared and I no longer had on any lipstick. My hair was disheveled and I could feel my bra was unhooked. It was a little uncomfortable, but not noticeable. I quickly picked up my purse from the floor and extracted some hand wipes. I went to work swiftly correcting some of my makeup and pulled an elastic onto my hair. I looked decent once more.

I fixed the mirrors, started the car, and drove off just as I contemplated how Jacob and I went from hang out in the mall to our current make-out session. At some point in between we had pizza and a movie in Port Angeles where we would have more freedom, but it seemed I wanted him as much as he wanted me. My pulse was still at full throttle as I took some deep breaths to calm down. It had been so late, I worried my parents were still up and I knew with this Technicolor hair I will never get out an explanation. I turned into the driveway and shut the motor. All the lights were off. I got out quietly and tipped-toed into my house, hoping my parents won't wake. My hood had been pulled over my head providing some coverage for my face also. I didn't bother with my book bag, it stayed in the trunk. Jacob and I never finished our tutoring and hence my homework never got done. I knew I was going to have a busy morning tomorrow.

-o-

I woke up still feeling Jacob's lips against mine. The sensation returned as my dream last night recaptured all the memory of the evening before. I jumped out of bed knowing I needed to shower and wash off my disguise. The water rained down and I could see the faint color running down the drain. I poured some shampoo into my palm and applied it to my hair just as a knock, _more like a bang,_ came to the bathroom door.

"Your father and I would like to talk to you about last night!" I heard my mother's voice yell.

"Does it have to be now?" I yelled back over the rushing water. _No answer_. I knew I was in deep trouble.

-o-

"So I really had a good time yesterday," Jacob whispered during our chemistry lab. "I look forward to tonight."

"Not going to happen," I whispered back. Mr. Banner had just finished explaining the lab assignment.

"Why not?" he questioned quietly.

"Grounded."

"Aah. You got caught."

"No, but I was cornered this morning. Good thing they didn't see my hair. It could've been worse."

"So what's the damage?" he quested as he pulled out the glassware needed for our chemistry work.

"All tutoring must be done in school from now on." I brought over the chemicals required and placed them on our table.

"You told them the truth?"

"Had to. I can't lie to my parents. Omission of information is one thing, but straight out lie, no. It's just easier that way. At least my truth telling allowed my curfew to remain at six on weekdays. I can't go anywhere on the weekends."

He smiled. "That's three hours."

"It's so I can hang out with my friends," I explained gesturing my finger to my lips to remind him to whisper.

"But I might need a lot of tutoring help."

"I doubt math will take that long."

"I could use help in other subjects."

"Like what?" I grinned.

"Like chemistry." He picked up the hydrochloric acid. "I'm so busy admiring you; I have no idea what I'm doing."

I pushed his hand down. "I'll tell you what you're doing. You're about to blow up the lab." I corrected his mistake and poured the necessary acid into the graduated cylinder. "Victoria ditched math again. Didn't James call her?"

"How should I know? I was busy last night," he smirked.

"Didn't you see him this morning?" He shrugged.

"You two have been buzzing like bees," Mr. Banner stated as he stepped in front of us.

"She's just reviewing the lab with me."

"Uh huh," he nodded. "I expect so." We continued the rest of chemistry in silence.

As class finished, Jacob walked me out, but pulled me into the side and against the wall of the corridor. He was about to kiss me when I turned my head. "Someone will see."

"So?" He smiled as his hands turned my face back toward him. "No one cares."

I frowned. "The girls will."

He pulled away. "Right." He lifted his backpack. "See you at lunch."

He walked off and just out of sight before I realized what that meant. "No, Volcano," I called out, but it was too late. He was gone.

-o-

"Hi Victoria," I uttered as I sat down for English.

"Oh hey."

"Did ... you know who ... call you?" I asked as others sat down at their desks.

"No. You gave him my number? When?"

"Monday, but give him time. I'm sure he'll call. I'm tutoring Volcano after school. I could help you too."

"Not with Volcano. I don't want you two sweethearts getting distracted."

"We're not —" I was going to say sweethearts, but I didn't know what exactly we were, so I finished with, "We'll just do math."

"All the same, I would prefer the one-on-one. I need a lot of help."

I fretted through history, losing my place a few times in the book. Mr. Jefferson called on me once to read from the text and I could feel my face heat up as I explained my predicament. "I suggest you pay attention. History is an important subject. Those who don't learn from it..."

I knew the rest of the passage and nodded. "Yes sir."

Once the bell rang for lunch I grabbed my bag and felt in my pulse pick up. I couldn't wait to see Jacob again, but at the same time I dreaded it. I wanted so badly to just jump into his arms and allow our faces to meet in endless euphoria of hormonal imbalances, but I couldn't do it at school. _Why did Angela have to be so shy?_

I entered the cafeteria and I saw him sitting alone at the girls table. "What are you doing?" I questioned as I went over.

"Waiting for lunch. What did you bring me?"

"Nothing," I said. "I have a grilled chicken sandwich for me."

He pouted. "So I should just starve?"

"Bring your own lunch or buy one, but you can't stay here."

"I could just take someone else's lunch. That should entertain me for a bit," he snickered.

I pulled out a $10 bill from my purse. "Here keep the change."

"Sweet." He took it and was off to the lunch ladies before Rosalie stepped foot into the lunch room. I collapsed down into my seat, relieved.

"Hi Bella. You beat me today."

"Yes well I wanted to be ready," I answered truthfully.

"Ready for what?"

"Uh ... lunch." I looked down at the table. "This thing is filthy." I pulled out a napkin from my lunch bag. "When was the last time they really wiped this thing down?" I began rubbing at the table top in certain areas to shine it up.

"You okay?" she questioned.

"Hello Rosalie," a dark boy greeted as he walked by.

"Hi Sam," she smiled. She turned to me and whispered as she sat down. "This no dating thing is killing me."

I gave a loud sigh. "I know what you mean."

"It was kind of unfair to rope us into this pact without asking first. You must be so frustrated. You were interested in someone. I'm interested in several someones, but we can't do anything about it, because of Angela."

"It won't be much longer, right?" I asked. "He wanted Angela at his party, so I'm sure Ben will ask her out."

"He better."

The other two sat down and pulled out their lunches. "Well I had an interesting morning," Asia said. "There is this big rumor going around about Volcano and his new haircut."

"Really?" Angela questioned.

"Yes. Someone said it has to do with this girl he's been talking to." The three of them looked at me.

"What?"

"Isn't Volcano in chemistry with you?" Asia asked.

"Yes." I felt my heart pick up a bit.

"Well?" Rosalie inquired. "Did you tell him to cut his hair?"

I felt my cheeks pink up. My eyebrows shaped the guilt on to my face. "Yes."

"He must really like you," Angela resolved.

I sighed. "Yes."

"But she can't date him, because of you," Rose explained.

Angela stood up, huffed a sigh, and walked across the room. We saw her approach Ben, smile, and then walk back over. She just sat down.

"Well?" Rose interrogated. "We're going for pizza Friday night."

"Yes!" Rose cheered. "Hey Sam!" She got up and walked over to him.

"You must be glad," Asia asked me. I smiled. I certainly was; too bad I was grounded.

-o-

I climbed down the steps to my kitchen Sunday morning not bothering to glam up since I was still grounded. I spotted my mom and dad eating their scrambled eggs and I adjusted my face to appear as innocent as ever.

"Mom, Dad, I know my grounding is not over until Wednesday, but please, please, please can I go to the Halloween party tomorrow? It's only one night a year and missing it will be disastrous. I finally have some good friends and I need to interact," I claimed.

"Bella, you'll still have those good friends if you miss the party and you interact with them during the week. You have time with them after school too," my mother replied.

"But it's not the same," I contested it. "We only just have enough time to go to the mall and go to one store. At school I only just see them at lunch and that's only 45 minutes. It's not enough."

"Well if week time doesn't count we could always take those away too. Your mom and I thought we were very generous giving you after school time, but if you don't want it—"

"No Dad," I interrupted, "I want it, but please just tomorrow? I'll stay grounded an extra day or two, until Friday. Can I please? Just give me a respite for Monday?"

The two looked at each other and then at me. "We'll need to discuss it."

"Great, great. Discuss away," I encouraged and went to the fridge to grab a yogurt for breakfast.

-o-

I was so excited to get dressed Halloween morning, darken my usual makeup to go with an _Emo_ theme. Chunks of my hair I sprayed black and I wore a clingy black longer-than-my-arms-sleeved _Golani_ shirt. My Denim jeans were black too, but I purposefully kept my undergarments pink. I wouldn't feel myself otherwise. My friends accessorize too in Halloween garb and were so relieved to hear at lunch my punishment was lifted for tonight's party. I was sure Jacob would've felt the same way, but I hadn't seen him all day. Victoria had joined our after school math sessions this past week, so Jacob and I hadn't had time alone since before my grounding. She confirmed during our shared gym class that James and the rest of the stooges were absent from school as well, even though she _had_ seen James that morning.

"I'm so nervous," Angela claimed about the party. "What if Ben doesn't like my costume?"

"You're a beautiful princess. How could anyone not like it?" Rosalie explained.

We all met at Angela's home to prepare for the gala. Each of us brought as many things as possible to deck out Angela in the best way possible. She wore her hair out in soft curls heavily sprayed with three cans of hairspray. It was not going to move if her life depended on it. A faux diamond tiara nested among her beautiful quaff. Her peach ball gown matched her slightly golden skin complexion, which Asia so elegantly covered in some glitter eye shadow and blush. She went light on the eyeliner and used a dusty pink lipstick to finish. Rosalie added a few jeweled accessories from her own collection to glam Angela up to status of true princess.

The rest of us dressed quickly in our own costumes after Angela was done. Rose wore a blue sultry Genie outfit that on its own would be far too revealing, but she covered up properly with the nude body suit. Asia was a witch complete with a witches pointed hat. Her dress was a dark maroon and had a black spider web over dress attachment. She would've looked scary, but she wore too much glittery makeup. I opted to be a Greek Muse. It entailed a white sleeveless overflowing dress held together with golden braided seams. My hair was in an updo and back to its original color. I added a gold leaf headband to complete the style. My face was slightly shiny with gold shadow and blush placed directly below my cheek bones. I left my lips natural, only using gloss for smoothness.

We each rode in our own vehicles not knowing where the evening with take us. We hoped as soon as Angela was comfortable with Ben we could all split up and find our dates for the evening. I walked in last having parked a block and a half away. I texted Jacob as soon as I got to the front door. I was too busy with Angela and school to contact him sooner.

 _Me: Hey J missed u school  
_ _Volcano_ _: Sorry had stuff to do  
Me: Just walked in Bens. Sprung free just 4 2nite. Got to C my costume  
_ _Volcano_ _: No way!_

I giggled at the thought and waited to find him. There was no doubt in my mind he would be headed here. I deposited my coat and walked around to find Rosalie already flirting her way into the hearts of several guys surrounding her, but she wasn't far from Angela and Asia. They were conversing closely with their eyes searching the crowd.

"What is Angela doing here?" I asked. "Ben is standing by the door."

"I told her," Asia responded. "She won't go."

"I can't just walk up to him. He'll think I'm a freak," Angela retorted.

"Are you kidding? He's probably wondering where you are; waiting to catch you as you walked in." I called over to Rose, "Isn't that right?"

"Yes definitely," she voice over. "Whatever you said." She bent over to the boy on her left. "Of course I could grant you one wish."

"Didn't you already go on a date with him?" I questioned.

Asia became annoyed. "Rosalie!"

"Actually something came up and he cancelled," Angela explained.

Asia yelled again. "Rosalie!"

She glanced over. "What?"

"We are trying to support Angela right now."

"Oh for Gd's sakes!" Rose stood to her full height and grabbed hold of Angela's hand. She pulled her over with a bit of resistance right to Ben.

"Stop ... Stop!" Angela called out, but she got quiet once she stood in front of Ben.

Rosalie introduced them quickly, "Ben you know Angela," and then she walked back to her adoring fan club. "One wish fulfilled."

I smiled at Asia. "I guess we are done here?" My thoughts returned to finding Jacob.

"Not so fast. We still need to be sure she's okay."

"What's your problem Asia? Just mingle. She'll find us if she needs us."

"Fine. Just don't go too far."

We split up and I headed towards the snack table for some spider-topped cupcakes. I took a big bite humming to the _Monster Mash_ melody playing over the sound system and almost choked when I turned to the direction of the couches. There _he_ was leaning over some female in his leather jacket and tell-tale denims. Their faces fused together.

"Volcano?!" I screamed in astonishment and the two separated to reveal Jane with a smile as wide as her face. His Zorro-masked expression was blank in the shock of my anger and my face crumpled in agony. I stole my long coat and ran to the exit bumping several people on the way including Angela and Ben.

"Hey where are you going?" she asked.

"I just saw Volcano with Jane."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

I wiped the tears that I knew smudged my makeup. "I think I'm just going to head home."

"I knew he was bad news," Ben admitted. "Thanks for coming to my party."

I nodded and headed out the door. My sorrows deepened as I knew everyone around me was happy and I was about to become a mess. I dragged myself to one of the objects set around the house to sit upon and collapsed on to it. The tears fell from my face as I swallowed the lumps gagging my throat.

I heard someone approach. "Are you okay?" he mumbled. I couldn't quite hear the voice well over the music. I turned to see who was speaking. It was someone dressed in red with a hood covering his head and face. I could see horns were attached and recognized he was supposed to be a demon of some kind.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm upset?" he pulled his hood down. "Obviously. That's why I was asking."

My face froze as I recognized the face even with the curly mustache drawn on it. "Jacob?"

He gave a sinister smile. "Who else would it be?"

I looked to the house and then back at him. "But I thought you were inside?"

"No, I just got here. I wasn't even planning on coming, but you said I had to see your costume."

"Right." I quickly dried my tears and probably worsened my makeup. It was a case of mistaken identity. I stood up and turned around in a circle to show off my dress, my long covering fell to the ground and I inwardly cringed.

"Wow, you look ..." he licked his lower lip, "amazing."

"Thanks. You want to go inside?" I bent down picking up my coat up and brushing off the debris.

"No. I have plans with Muscles and Paul. See this morning Principal Greene hassled me for some lame hallway time. Said I was disturbing the learning process. So me and the guys ditched and we headed all over town buying up all the toilet paper we could get our hands on. I borrowed my cousin's van and I was about to meet the guys by Greene's house. We're going to decorate it for him." He wore a proud grin.

My jaw almost dropped to the floor. "You're going to TP the principle's house?"

"He deserves it."

"No Volcano. He's just doing his job."

"So I'm supposed to just let it go?" he questioned.

"Yes."

"No."

I looked down at my dress. I was a muse; I help men make good decisions. Entice them. "Jacob," I spoke with a seductive voice. "You and I haven't had much alone time this week." His expression softened as he eyed my face. I came closer to him. My right hand softly glided down his arm, to his hand, leading my face to become closer to his. "Didn't you say you wanted to show me some place or something? I'm only free for the 31st and then my grounding continues. Do you really want to spend this night with the boys?" My lips were so close to his.

He hovered his face over mine. "No I don't."

"So maybe we climb into your van and you show me."

A smile grew on his face as his features lit up. "Good idea." He took my hand and pulled me to the end of the block to a dark van with no side windows. He unlocked the passenger door for me then went to the driver side. We both climbed in and put on our seat belts. My coat sat on my lap. He started the engine and the heat.

I saw him pick up his cell from the cup holder and text something. "I told them it was a no go - got other things to do." I nodded and we drove off.

"So where are we going?' I asked.

"It's a surprise so when I tell you, you're going to need to shut your eyes." I nodded as I looked behind me to examine the interior of the van. It was hard to be sure with such little lighting, but I observed some kind of wiring secured to the walls resemblance Christmas lights. There were no seats, but instead some soft flooring like carpet and some kind of blankets I thought. _This was a sex mobile!_ As we passed buildings and stores more of the van illuminated and I saw tons of toilet paper packages by the doors beside the posterior of the van. It really must have taken them all day to collect so much without raising suspicions. "We're getting close so shut your eyes and don't peek."

"Okay." I sealed my eyelids and for good measure covered my face with my hands.

-o-

I kept my eyes closed just as I promised as I stepped out of the modified van. I was careful as my foot felt its way to the ground. "Hold on let me help you," I heard his voice suggest. I stopped moving and held out my arm in search of a helping hand. He put his arm around my back and my extended arm across his shoulders supporting my weight. We walked a couple of steps then he turned my position slightly.

"Okay you can look." I lifted my eyelids and looked up on a familiar neighborhood covered in orange lights and decorations.

"What's this?" I asked.

"That's where you used to live," he pointed out using his right index.

My heartbeat jumped in speed. "How did you know that?" I whispered.

"Because I used to visit you after school and brought you here to this rock." He stepped aside to reveal a large boulder. The area we stood was a sidewalk street divider. It was dark at the moment, but memories flooded my brain of grass and trees all setup to bring a bit more nature to the suburban setting. A boy stepped forward holding my hand, bringing me across to stand here with him.

"And here I would—"

"Kiss me," I ended his sentence.

"Yes. I was hoping you would remember me."

"I don't. You don't look at all like the thirteen year-old in my memory."

"I suppose I've changed a lot since then."

"You're taller and," I squeezed at his arm muscle, "more muscular. And your face..." I didn't understand how the Jacob in front of me was the same preteen from junior high.

"Maybe this would help." He stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a wallet. He's stretched it opened and retrieved a small picture. "This was a photo taken at my birthday party." I examined it. There I was in my pink frilly dress and above the shoulder hair. It was lighter and my makeup had been amateurish, but it was truly me. Off to the side was a smaller, younger Jacob. He was smiling at me in the distance. He didn't want anyone to know about our rendezvous so he ignored me at school and at his party, but he _did_ make sure I was invited. I smiled as I handed the snapshot back.

My mouth fell as I remembered his last visit and my refusal to open the door. My friends had caught us together outside a dance a week after his birthday. "I owe you a kiss."

He smirked. "You already gave it to me."

My eyes shifted back and forth between his. "I guess I did. I'm sorry about not—"

"It's okay," he consoled. "l knew your friends shamed you into that. I was planning to visit you again once summer began, but you had moved."

"My dad got a better job position."

He nodded. "When I got to high school, I snuck into the office to look at the names of the new freshman to see if you were there. I got caught and expelled."

"For looking at records?"

"They said I was conspiring to breach students' privacy."

"Oh."

"I went to another school and another, expelled from each one for one reason or another, but I was always able to check students' names to see if you attended. I hadn't had a chance yet at this school, so imagine my surprise when I saw you in chemistry."

"You couldn't stop staring at me."

"I couldn't believe how beautiful you got. I would never have waited if I knew."

I smiled again. "You're not half-bad yourself," I said before reaching up and connecting to him. I could feel his lower lip against my tongue as I passed it. Fireworks went off inside me exciting every nerve in my body. My eyes were about to close, when I registered something. "Jacob, is there somewhere we could go? I don't want to influence the children roaming around trick-or-treating."

"Yeah," he smirked. "Hop in." We climbed into the van and we were off.

-o-

We drove to the parking lot of the local _Target_ and parked in a dark corner. He turned on the radio to some station playing a sappy song. He leaned over to me.

"So I really like your costume. What are you supposed to be again?" His head tilted to the right.

"I'm a muse," I uttered distractedly. My eyes spotlighted his moistened lips. "I inspire people," I heavily breathed, "like professors to come up with a new theory and musicians, a new song. And …" I shifted closer, "um … artists …"

His voice was a whisper. "So basically you are yourself?" I felt his breath so close to my face.

I smiled curiously. "Myself?"

"You inspire me," he complimented and his mouth pressed against mine. He took my hand as he raised his body. I followed not wanting to break our connection. He shifted to the back of the van, but I wasn't prepared for the change of direction and I fell on top of him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. I just tripped over my dress. I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No everything is padded." I felt the softness of the van floor. It _was_ carpeted. Jacob reached by the wall and I heard a click which in turn lit a dim chain of lights around the interior wall. I could see there were several blankets and pillows beside the toilet paper. The walls were draped in fabric, like curtains. _A really nice sex-mobile._

He looked up at me while he was underneath. "And you continue to inspire me." His softness rejoined me and I felt warmth growing in my center. We flattened out among the bedding to be more comfortable.

His mouth was on mine and I could feel one of his hands caressed my face, but the other was pulling up my dress. It took all my will to pull away. He was such a great kisser.

"Jacob, what are you doing?"

"I was just going with the flow." His eyes squinted in question, "Do you not want to?"

I rolled off of him onto my back to contemplate clearly. _Yes, of course I wanted to._ My heart had zoomed into hyper gear and I slowed my breaths to calm down. "I just want to be clear of your intentions."

"Huh," he uttered dazed.

"What's going to happen afterward," I explained. "Are you going to call me?"

He rolled over onto his stomach to confront me. "I sought you out when I only had a kiss." His pointer finger lightly moved across my lip starting a tingling sensation and it spread as the rest of his digits slid along my cheek. "You really think I would disappear?" I beamed. "I really like you," he admitted.

He shifted his weight forward. His mouth pulled into a wide grin. "Are we good?"

I nodded and lifted my head for our mouths to lock.

His tongue rolled around my oral space searching for mine. His arms wrapped around me and his warm body gently pushed against mine. My guilt began to overwhelm me. Years ago I had ditched him on a threat from my friends. I needed his forgiveness. Until I got it, I wasn't really going to enjoy this.

"Jacob?" I mumbled as his tongue went across my neck. _So good._ My eyes closed. "I'm sorry for what I did in junior high."

"I told you—"

"No," I interrupted. "I'm really, really sorry. You didn't deserve that."

He paused before speaking. "Thank you, but it doesn't matter. You're here now. All is forgiven." I smiled. "Now where were we?"

He slowly leaned down tilting his head to avoid bumping my nose. His kiss began like the others, soft and perfect, but then changed. There was an edge of fierceness added. His hand went into my bounded tresses, loosening its hold, spreading the strands with his fingers. The other went to cup my breast. Each of his fingers added slight pressure in turn as if they were doing the wave over and over. The first hand gripped tighter into my locks as he moved his face to my neck and licked from shoulder to ear in one long swipe of his beefy tongue. It would have been gross, but it sent shivers down my spine. He released me with a deep glance into my brown eyes for a pause. He began to remove his red shirt exposing his bare chest. I was a little taken back. This was really going to happen. I've only had sex once before — this past summer. I could already tell this was going to be better.

His mouth found mine easily and his experienced hands went to work. They were pulling up my dress trying to remove it. "Wail, wait. I'll do it." I got up and reached under my left arm.

I pinched the small tab while keeping the dress taut. The dress opened with ease and I slipped off my metallic boots. He took advantage of the moment to pull out from a side cubby a condom and ripped it open. I grabbed hold of his pant waist and unbuckled his scarlet belt, opening his constraining clothing. He slid his hand down exposing his erection and slowly unrolled the condom on. I've never actually watched that before.

He looked at me and came closer to shift his weight toward me. His mouth was beside my ear. "They're ribbed for your pleasure."

I didn't know what to say to that. _Thanks._

His body was now on top of my almost completely nude one. He shifted downward and his tongue licked around my left breast in a circular fashion. Then he held on to it between his fingers and sucked on my areola. The electric tingling rushed straight from his lips and webbed out through every muscle in my body. I knew I was supposed to do something — not just lay there. I curled my right leg onto his back and slipped my bare foot under his crimson costume slacks, pushing them farther down his legs. My hand reached down to grab his supple tail. He felt me extending and came up to my face again so I wouldn't need to stretch. My nails dug in as my excitement increased.

"Shit!" he yelled. "Take it easy. I only have one ass."

"Sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be. I'm enjoying it," he snickered.

I returned his overzealous smile and then he thrusted against my panties. The feeling of his rigidness by my clit had me moaning. He placed his head onto the carpeting above my shoulder. He leaned his weight onto it and straddled my hips with his knees. His hands went down to my pink bikini briefs and pulled them down. As they lowered, his body descended.

"That's better," he whispered.

His lips puckered and planted their softness on my face along my jaw bone. He thrusted again. This time he met his target. I bit down on my tongue to prevent a loud exclamation from escaping my lips. I didn't want to embarrass myself. I was very loud my first time and the guy laughed at me.

His body rolled and I arched my back to put more contact against him. His breathing was heavy and he kept exerting more and more pressure with each lunge.

"You like that?" he whispered.

My head acquiesced, but I held my tongue. I was on the verge of an explosion. The anticipation of the bomb going off was holding me silent.

He kissed me with fierceness. With his tongue advancing into my mouth he plunged himself in me once more, sending me over the edge.

"Ohhh!" My voice came out as a holler. I couldn't help myself. My body shook and I squeezed him with all my limbs. He roared his approval as he reached his climax as well, blowing air into my face.

The sweat made his heated breath cold along my skin. He pushed me over to the side panting heavily. He had his hands along his side holding onto the condom so it wouldn't slip off.

His lungs pulled in gasps of air as he tried to speak.

"Bella?"

I puffed out air as I responded. "Yes?"

"Happy Halloween."

I glowed in satisfaction. "Happy Halloween."

 **A/N: So that's it, that's the whole story in one shot. It took me _two years_ to write it.  
 _Holy crow! That long?_**

 **Now I'm just talking to myself ...  
Have a Happy Halloween everyone and if you don't celebrate it, have a happy end of October.**

 **BTW I did _not_ c** **oincide the end of the story to the end of October, it was just a happy accident.**


End file.
